Her Last Seven Days
by Under A Cloud
Summary: A simple cursed seal from the snake sennin placed a full stop on the noble clan, the Uchiha and separated the two. [ItachixOC][Completed][This. Is. Totally. A. Mary-Sue. Fic.]
1. Start of A Dream

I'm just saying this well… I wanted this to be a one-shot, but obviously I wanted some ideas from you readers about how you want it to be… so… I'm posting this first to see your comments. It will take quite a long time for me to write this. It is highly possible I will write a sequel too. So now, enjoy this! I'm a very lazy writer.

_Summary: A simple cursed seal from the snake sennin placed a full stop on the noble clan, the Uchiha and separated the two. ItachixOC_

Disclaimer: The anime Naruto is _not_ my property.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Start of a Dream**

"Senko-nee-chan, you're back!" A cheerful voice ringed into the ears of the young Uchiha. The long-haired female Uchiha wearing an ANBU mask who had just stepped through the gates turned and looked at the bright young boy running up to her. Even though the boy could not see the young ANBU's face, he was sure that she was smiling.

"My, Sasuke-kun, you had grown so much in these three months!" The female ANBU smiled and hugged the child tightly. Sasuke smiled brightly.

"Nee-chan, aniki seems to be unable to focus on anything ever since you were 'lent' to Kirigakure for those 3 months!" Sasuke smirked evilly as he revealed his aniki's 'dark' secret.

"Oh, no wonder I was sneezing the whole day," A male voice cut in and Sasuke suddenly found himself being lifted by his collar and facing an older, male Uchiha's face. "Didn't they teach you not to talk about other people behind their back in school?"

"Come on, Itachi. It's not like you didn't talk bad about Asuma-san when we went on a mission together," Senko laughed. Itachi muttered something under his breath.

"Aniki, can you put me down now?" Sasuke begged.

"Where's the magic word?" Itachi teased. Sasuke growled.

"Aniki, can you **PLEASE** put me down!?" Sasuke asked again. Itachi smirked and placed his little brother back on the floor.

"So, Senko how's your mission?"

"They made me clear a whole list of missing-nins consisting of about 30 names," Senko answered grumbling. "They were spread all over the country!"

"That should teach you how hard the job of hunter-nins is," Itachi smirked, "and how much you should appreciate the Hokage-sama for putting you as an ANBU and not hunter-nin." Senko's face saddened when Itachi mentioned the Hokage.

"Senko, don't you think you should take that mask down?" Itachi could feel how nervous Senko was when he asked.

"It's the rule of ANBU to keep their mask on."

"I'm familiar with the ANBU rules too. The rule is only applied while on mission." Without waiting for the female Uchiha's reply, Itachi swiftly pulled the mask down. Senko's face was as beautiful as ever, excluding a visible scar under her right eye.

"Who did that to you?" Itachi asked quietly. Senko did not reply.

"I repeat, who did, that to you?" Itachi lowered his voice to a dangerously low tone.

"A missing-nin slashed me with his katana when we were fighting." She could not tell Itachi who was the real culprit. Itachi was obviously too smart to buy that.

"I want nothing but the truth," Itachi said simply and sent Senko one of his looks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell. The ANBU are well-trained in bearing with pain so I hope you know that it's no use to torture me."

Itachi saw the determination in her eyes and decided not to persuade her. '_It must be something horrifying._'

"Aniki, can you teach me some new shuriken techniques?" Sasuke asked innocently. Itachi beckoned to Sasuke who happily ran towards him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe another day," Itachi said while poking his forehead. Sasuke muttered something about his brother which he heard and frowned at.

"Where did you learn all those vulgarities?"

"Well, I overheard some of the chuunin scolding each other," Sasuke answered truthfully, even though he did not understand what did Itachi meant by vulgarities. '_Wow, nice job Konoha chuunins. You corrupted my brother,_' Itachi thought with sarcasm.

"Erm, why don't we go and find Mikoto-san?" Itachi said nothing. Senko gave Sasuke a piggyback ride home.

"Nee-chan when are you marrying aniki?" Sasuke suddenly asked. The young fiancée of the Uchiha prodigy blushed and ignored Sasuke. '_I wish I can, but it shall never happen…_'

"Sasuke, don't bother Senko," Itachi said coldly. Silently, Senko thanked Itachi. Sasuke sulked but he did not say anything. The three Uchiha reached a gigantic mansion with a low wall surrounding it. Itachi gave the door a light push and went into the estate. Senko followed with Sasuke beside her. They took off their ninja sandals and went to the main room of the household.

"Ah, Senko-chan, what a pleasant surprise visit from you," A beautiful lady with long navy hair and beautiful onyx eyes recognized the pretty young ANBU.

"Good day to you, Mikoto-san!" Senko said cheerfully.

"Seems like you got a pretty bad scar there, come here, I will make it disappear for you," Mikoto said with a frown (Note: I'm not sure if Itachi's mother is a medic-nin, but in my story, she is) when she saw the scar on her right cheek. Senko obediently walked over to Mikoto and Mikoto's hand glowed a faint blue light. Senko's scar did not disappear; it was still on her face.

"Hmm, that's strange. It won't disappear!" Mikoto frowned. '_A scar that doesn't disappear when Okaa-san tries to heal it is one caused by an extremely powerful Jutsu, but that scar is so small, how could it be?_' Itachi thought. '_No, wait, a scar caused by weapons with chakra poured into it will never disappear…that means it can also be caused by someone who has great chakra control…that's it. Someone who has great chakra control poured his or her chakra into a sharp weapon; likely a kunai, sword, katana or even his or her nails and slashed Senko's face._'

"It's alright Mikoto-san, it doesn't matters whether I have the scar or not," Senko said politely.

"There's no need for such formalities, call me Okaa-san, you are Itachi's soon to be bride!" Mikoto exclaimed, putting a blush on the younger female Uchiha's face.

"Hai, Okaa-san."

"Now, I'm just about to prepare lunch for these two hungry boys, would you like to help me, Senko?" Mikoto asked with a big smile.

"Sure, Okaa-san," Senko replied happily; it had been a long time since she had been into the Uchiha's kitchen. Mikoto smiled as Senko followed her into the kitchen. When Senko and Mikoto disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of chopping, fridge being opened and laughter was heard, Sasuke smirked.

"Hey aniki, you really like Senko-nee-chan don't you?" Sasuke grinned. Itachi was startled by his little brother's question but he did not show it in his face.

"Hn, I'm not obliged to answer you," Itachi replied.

"I'm sorry, you don't like her. You love her!" Sasuke snickered.

"So young and you are already corrupted…" Itachi muttered. Sasuke heard it and was so angry that he tackled Itachi. Itachi smirked and grabbed his brother's small frame by his wrist and threw him down. Soon, they got into a brotherly fight.

"Just wait a moment more and- ITACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Senko, who had just came in and saw Itachi and Sasuke in a fight shouted. Sasuke smirked evilly. '_So that's what he was actually planning, he wants Senko to get mad at me. Smart kid…_' Itachi frowned.

"Senko-nee-chan, aniki bullied me!" Sasuke wailed and rushed to Senko. '_I will get you for it later, little brother…_" Itachi thought.

"Look, Senko, he pounced on me first," Itachi explained. "I threw him down and he tried to scratch me, that's how we got into a BROTHERLY fight." Senko did not seem to buy that.

"Coo, Sasuke, coo," Senko comforted the crying boy. Sasuke turned back and smirked at his brother who frowned at him. '_My dear little brother, I'm so going to get you for it…_'

"Sasuke, now be a good boy and say sorry to Itachi, will you?" Senko smiled and told Sasuke. Itachi's smirk came back to his face and he gave Sasuke a victorious look. Sasuke glared at Itachi and muttered.

"Sorry aniki."

'_I'm so glad Senko is an intelligent girl. Thank you heaven for blessing me,_" Itachi thought. "I forgive you." After Senko turned and went back into the kitchen, Itachi's eyes landed on his little brother.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started, and Sasuke had already run into the kitchen in fear. Itachi smirked and lied down on the couch while waiting for lunch.

"Itachi, lunch time," Senko called half an hour later. Itachi was sleeping, but being a light sleeper, he woke up when he heard Senko calling him. '_Why is every single of his action so smooth? Why is he so perfect?_' Senko sighed.

Unable to protest, Senko was forced by Mikoto to sit beside Itachi. Senko sighed. Mikoto sat across of Itachi while Sasuke sat beside her. Itachi gasped silently at the amount of food prepared for just 4 people; it was enough to feed a whole village. '_His every move is so elegant…_' Senko thought as she moved her chopsticks toward a plate of steamed fish. Ops, Itachi and her chopsticks met each other on the plate. Senko moved her chopsticks away but Itachi's kept on following hers. '_Kuso,_' Senko gritted her teeth and kicked Itachi very hard under the table. Itachi was startled but he smirked at Senko. Mikoto and Sasuke looked at the 'battle' and sweated.

Finally, lunch was passed. Senko ignored Itachi and walked to the Hokage tower to report her mission unwillingly. When she reached the Hokage tower, she hesitated to move towards the Hokage's office, but an external force pushed her towards it.

"Ah, welcome back Senko-chan. How was your mission?" The Sandaime smiled. Senko was glad to see the real Sandaime. The Sandaime had treated Senko like his own daughter.

"Hokage-sama… it went well…"

"That's good; you seem rather disturbed, what happened?"

"No, no, it's nothing…" Senko could not tell him.

"Very well then, but remember I will always lend you a listening ear when you need. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Senko walked out of the Hokage tower with a tear-stained face. '_I'm sorry, my clan… I'm too weak._' Senko went back to her own home.

"Okaa-san, I'm back…" Senko called as her voice trailed off.

"My darling girl, welcome back!" Senko's mother smiled and looked at her beautiful child but frowned when she saw the tear stains on her face.

"Now, who's the one who dared to bully my daughter?" Senko's mother frowned. Uchiha Irito was a feared jounin in Konohagakure.

"No… it's… nothing…"

"Now, Senko, don't lie to me," Irito frowned again and said.

"It's nothing, really Okaa-san."

"I trust you." Irito sighed in defeat; she knew that when Senko decides not to tell someone something, she definitely will not. That is one of the reasons why the Hokage-sama trusts her so much.

"Okaa-san, I'm very tired and would like to rest, may I go to my room now?"

"Sure, my darling girl," Irito sighed and said.

"Thank you, Kaa-san." Senko climbed up the stairs and went into her room. Once in her room, she went to take a bath and change her clothes.

'_Everything is not going the way I want…_' Senko lowered herself into the hot water and thought. '_The world is against me…_' Senko sank herself in the water and thought. Sighing, Senko climbed up from the bathtub and dried herself. After it, she slipped into a set of blue pajamas. Her mind was set on something else when she was lying on her bed. '_Sorry, my clan, a week from now I will be carrying out my final mission for Konohagakure._' Unknown to Senko, Irito was reading her mind. '_Whatever happened…?_' Irito was bewildered.

Irito was disturbed by what she had read in her daughter's mind. Uchiha Irito is not a member of the Uchiha clan, but a member of the Shizuriki clan. Their kekkei genkai allowed the user to read people's mind without them knowing. Irito suddenly regretted allowing her daughter to join the ANBU. Ever since Senko joined the ANBU, she was stressed everyday. Not knowing what to do, she went to prepare dinner.

"Wake up, Senko," Senko heard a cold voice calling her name. She knew the voice too well and wondered why he is here.

"Itachi, why are you here?"

"Your mother came over to our house and asked my mother, Sasuke and me over for dinner." Senko groaned. It is true that she likes to spend time with Itachi, but with that mission lingering in her mind, she could not face Itachi.

"Itachi, care to go out? I want to change clothes."

"Hn, no."

"Out, I'm warning you."

"No."

"Okaa-san, Itachi refused to get out of my room!" Senko shouted at the top of her voice. Itachi frowned and disappeared, when he sensed the killing aura of Uchiha Irito coming upstairs. Senko heard the sound of kunai slicing through the air and the sound of the air being cut by the swift movement of several somersaults. After a while, Senko came down wearing a simple purple dress with her hair tied loosely into a ponytail with a lilac ribbon. She sat down beside Irito and the dinner began. After dinner, Itachi pulled Senko out to the garden, ignoring her struggles.

"You seem to be bothered even before you were lent to Kirigakure," Itachi stated coldly.

"…" No reply. Senko knew she can never hide anything from the genius Uchiha.

"Tell me, what happened?" Itachi asked with his eyes and voice softening.

"No, I cannot tell…"

'_That old man definitely has something to do with this._' Itachi thought when Senko refused.

"You won't even tell me?" Senko suddenly found herself in a loose hug with Itachi, and Itachi's mouth was inches from her neck.

"Wow Itachi, I never knew you makes out with logs? This will be such an interesting piece of new for your fan girls," Senko smirked, standing inches away. Itachi growled gently and threw the log down. Senko felt Itachi's lips pressing against hers; she relaxed and deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms round Itachi's waist. After a while, Itachi broke the kiss and asked Senko again.

"Now, will you tell me?"

"I wish I can, but I can't, sorry Itachi."

"Hn… there is a way which you can make up for it…" Itachi smirked.

"Guess I better prepare for some 'mission impossible' from you…"

"No, it's really very easy. Just go and walk around in town for one round, disguising as Orochimaru." Senko's eyes hardened when Itachi mentioned Orochimaru.

"You are sending me to suicide."

"I was joking. What I really want is," Itachi paused for a while, "Is for you to go to the Celebration of The Festival of Flowers this weekend, with me." Itachi turned away. Senko looked up in surprise. '_I wonder what it is that she cannot tell me… usually she will even tell me the details of even secret assassinations…_'

"Ok…"

Senko thought about what happened three months back.

"_Hokage-sama, did you call for me?" Senko asked cheerfully. _

"_I have another beyond S-rank mission for you after you return from Kirigakure."_

"_Really…? What is it?" That caught Senko's attention. Senko had an interest in all S-ranks missions._

"_The mission is called: 'Elimination of the Uchiha clan'." Senko nearly fainted._

"_WHAT? YOU WANT TO ELIMINATE MY CLAN?" Senko shouted._

"_I want YOU to do it." The Third smirked. Senko finally realized the Third is not as good and as kind as what the other people described him as. He was just another sinister character. Then, something hit Senko._

"_You are afraid that the Uchiha clan will grow so powerful that they eventually overpower you, aren't you?" The Hokage had a look of shock on his face but the look disappeared in a second._

"_You are very smart, Senko."_

"_Hokage-sama, I won't kill my clan. If you insist, I shall end my own life," Senko threatened. Suddenly, Senko was frozen on the spot. The Third stood up and bit his index finger. 'No… a cursed seal…!' Senko shouted in her heart. The Third wrote three lines of words on her left arm and they disappeared when the Third finished writing._

"_I have marked you with an invisible cursed seal; it will only appear when you are fatally injured or going to die so doesn't think about telling anyone about it, all you Konoha fools know are those visible cursed seals. The cursed seal will force you to obey me and it won't allow you to suicide. It will automatically make you carry out the mission in one week time; so enjoy the one week period. The seal will only disappear after that night."_

"_Hokage-sama, you are far more sinister than Orochimaru himself…"_

"_Am I?" The Third smirked. Suddenly, the whole environment changed. Senko realized that this is all a Genjutsu she saw the face of Orochimaru, the snake Sennin. The white wall of the Hokage's office turned into the wall of a cave. Orochimaru sliced Senko's right cheek with a kunai glowing a pale purple and tasted the blood on the surface of the kunai. Blood started to flow freely from the fresh cut and Senko fainted there._

"Senko, are you awake?" Senko snapped back to reality when she heard Itachi's voice. '_But the cursed seal is real…_'

"Hai…"

"Senko, it's getting late, I'm going home now. There's a special ANBU meeting tomorrow morning. I will wait for you at your doorsteps at 8am, don't be late," With that, Itachi disappeared. Senko sighed and stared at the place where Itachi stood just a few seconds ago. The wind picked up and started blowing stronger and stronger, twirling her hair.

"I'm sorry, Itachi…" Senko whispered with teardrops threatening to fall. The lilac ribbon holding her long navy blue hair in place was undid by the strong wind and was carried away by the wind, swirling in the air. Senko turned and went indoors, forgetting about her lilac ribbon. When Senko went indoors, the wind stopped and her lilac ribbon landed on the patch of glass where she stood just a second again. Senko walked up the stairs and went into her room. She picked up a kunai on her dresser and tried to press the kunai against her main blood vessel on her wrist but they repelled each other as though they are the like poles of two magnets facing each other.

"I don't want to…" Senko whispered to herself.

The Next Morning

Senko did not sleep that night. When her alarm clock ringed; signaling that it is 7am, Senko sat up on her bed. She slipped into her full ANBU uniform and picked up her mask which was lying on her dresser, beside the kunai which she had tried to kill herself with last night.

"Good morning, my dear girl," Uchiha Rai the proud father of Konoha's Weapon Mistress, Senko greeted his daughter with a smile on his handsome face. Senko smiled weakly.

"Morning, Father…"

"Good morning, nee-chan!" A bright voice exclaimed. Senko turned around and saw her little sister, Uchiha Haiko looking at her.

"Good morning my little princess," Irito smiled. '_Yes, what I read must be a result of her stress._'

"Good morning Okaa-san." Senko smiled and then turned to Haiko. "Haiko, why aren't you home last night?" Senko frowned and asked, remembering she did not see her seven years old sister last night.

"I was at my friend's house for a slumber party," Haiko giggled. "We were celebrating Kiri's birthday!"

"I see…" Senko closed her eyes.

"Nee-chan how was your mission at Kirigakure?"

"Thirty missing-nins died under my hands in three months." Haiko was shocked; she knew her sister was merciless when it came to missions but she did not expect her sister to end so many live in just a single mission.

"Rule Number 21 of shinobi, never let emotions gets into your way during missions." Senko said as she took a toast from the plate. Senko looked at the clock, 7.40.

"Father and Mother, I'm going for an ANBU meeting, I will see you later." Senko called out and Rai nodded. Irito smiled as she watched her daughter go out of the door. '_Senko, my dear girl, you are growing up…_' Irito thought with a smile. Senko slipped on her mask.

"You're early." Senko was greeted by a male voice outside the gates.

"I don't want to be Kakashi Number 2," Senko replied, referring to how Kakashi never fails to be late. Itachi did not reply but started walking towards the direction where the ANBU meeting area is. Even with his ANBU mask on, Senko was sure that the male Uchiha's face was as stern as always. They reached there within half an hour. Senko looked at the building fondly; she had missed it when she was away in Kirigakure. Itachi and Senko walked in and almost immediately, they heard voices shouting.

"Welcome back, Senko!" A banner suddenly unfolded and the other members of ANBU appeared. Senko was surprised and turned to look at Itachi who looked away.

"Don't look at me, they forced me." Senko chuckled and removed her mask.

"Thank you, my fellow ANBU!" Senko smiled brightly. Senko looked at the banner; it read: "Welcoming Senko Back Party". '_They say we ANBU have no emotions, but I suppose they are wrong._'

"Welcome back Senko!" A male voice greeted her. Senko recognized the voice as Hyuuga Akito.

"Akito-san, it had been such a long time since I last saw you!" Senko shouted and hugged the male Hyuuga tightly. Akito silently thanked his mask which hid his blush.

"Uh Senko, could you please release me? I'm suffocating…" Akito croaked and removed his mask, revealing his pale lavender eyes on his handsome face.

"Ops, sorry Akito-san," Senko laughed and released the fifteen years old special ANBU member. Itachi was standing aside, with three female ANBU members surrounding him. Senko felt jealousy inside her.

"Akito, let's go and eat!" Senko dragged Akito towards the food, pressing her head against his arm. Akito blushed horribly.

"Senko… I don't think Itachi would like you pressing so hard on my arm…" Akito started politely.

"Who cares? He's surrounded by three girls and don't need me," Senko replied. Akito blushed again; he had a crush on Senko for a long time but he also knows that Senko is already engaged to the young Uchiha prodigy.

"I sense jealousy." Senko froze as a male voice tickled her left ear. The three girls who were surrounding Itachi found that their target is missing and saw him leaning very, very close to Senko.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Senko replied, turning to face Akito.

"Hn, we shall see," Itachi replied and walked away, and snaked his arm round a random female ANBU member's waist. '_Grrr… mental torture, damn Itachi!_' Senko thought angrily.

"Listen up Itachi, I'm not going to bother about you so do as you please," Senko hissed at Itachi and walked away to rejoin Akito. '_Still won't admit she's jealous? What a hard nut she is…_' Itachi smiled, '_but that is one of the points why I love her._'

"Akito, I'm feeling quite dizzy, will you support me?" Senko suddenly felt as if the world was spinning round her.

"Huh, oh, take a rest over there, Senko." Akito helped Senko over to the couch. Itachi felt himself flaring up, but as the good shinobi he is, he did not let it show in his face.

"Senko, are you and Itachi having a cold battle?" Akito asked curiously.

"Why would we?" Senko asked, rubbing her temples.

"You need not hide; I am one of the few who knows that you two are engaged." Senko looked up.

"Well… I'm… jealous that so many girls are attracted to him. I'm also quite fed up when we are in public. When we are alone or with his family he is always so warm and nice. But when we are in public he is just another person. So you get what I mean…" Senko turned away.

"Well, Itachi is the most popular guy in Konohagakure amongst the female. 99 percents of the girls in Konohagakure are after him so I think that you should be glad that you are that lucky 1 percent who's engaged to him!" Akito smiled.

"I guess you are right…" Senko turned away.

"Welcome back, Senko-chan!" Senko recognized the female voice as Aburame Hirju, the bug user.

"Hirju, I missed you when I was in Kirigakure!"

"Heh, you did? I missed you too, but the one who missed you the most was Akito-san!"

"Nay, he's your boyfriend!" Senko teased Hirju. The bug user blushed.

"Everyone knows he likes you!"

"That's what you think."

"Wait till I get some proofs!"

"Forget it, Hirju; care to cancel the Genjutsu?" Senko asked, brushing off a bug from her shoulder and smothering another two on her hand. "Even though it's an illusion, I feel very uncomfortable."

"I was just trying out my Genjutsu on you," Hirju laughed and apologized. Hirju suddenly pointed to the direction where Senko was standing. Senko turned around and had to stifle a laugh. Itachi was being buried by his fan girls who appeared out of nowhere and he had to hold back his killing intentions; he already had eight warnings from the Hokage for injuring his fan girls, even so, his fan girls had never lessened.

"Don't you think you should help your fiancé?" Hirju asked and choked back a laugh.

"No worries, he won't die!" Senko smirked. "He's too smart to be caught by surprise; I bet that's his Kage Bunshin."

"Anyway, if it's really him, he would have killed all those fan girls already. Itachi's patience is a totally pathetic zero. If not, negative!" Senko continued.

"I agree with you on that!"

"I finally know who's the one who taught my little brother to talk bad about people behind their back," Itachi, who had appeared out of the suddenly muttered with sarcasm soaked in his sentence.

"Erm… Hello Itachi?" Senko laughed nervously.

"I think we better get moving, Senko… Itachi's eyes are gleaming with malice…" Hirju gulped.

"If Itachi really plans on killing you, it's no use to run." Senko replied. Hirju realized Senko was stating a matter of fact. Hirju closed her eyes which were hidden behind her sunglasses and waited for the kunai which never came. She reopened her eyes minutes later to find Senko and Itachi talking normally, with no dangerous aura surrounding them. Hirju gave a sigh of relief.

"Hirju, are you going to the Celebration with anyone?" Senko asked, referring to the Celebration of the Festival of Flowers.

"Uh… no…"

"Akito-san didn't ask you?" Senko was surprised.

"Akito said he don't want to go."

"Oh, I see. Wait, give me a moment," Senko flashed a quick smile and walked over to Akito. After a few minutes of private conversation with the male Hyuuga, Senko returned smiling brightly. Akito had this grumpy look on his face.

"Hirju-chan, will you go to the Celebration of the Festival of Flowers with me?" Itachi seem quite surprised while Senko had a look of victorious on her face. Hirju was shocked and elated.

"Yes, I will!"

"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go and have a stroll in the park. Thanks everyone for the memorable party and enjoy it!" Senko smiled and walked towards the exit. Itachi followed behind her and glanced back at Akito again. Itachi found it obvious that Akito likes the young female Uchiha when he saw the look of jealousy. He smirked and walked off.

"I wonder; whatever did you tell Akito?" Itachi asked Senko when they were in the park.

"Oh, it's really simple. I know that Hirju-chan likes Akito-san so I made Akito-san play 'Rock-Paper-Stone' with me, after I swore to not use my Sharingan," Senko paused slightly and turned to look at Itachi with a smirk. "But of course I used my Sharingan and used a Genjutsu to cover over it, making it seem as if it's my normal black eyes." Senko smiled. "As a result of losing, Akito-san had to obey an order from me. I ordered him to take Hirju-chan to the Celebration."

"Who will like a bug container?" Itachi muttered to himself but Senko heard it. Senko laughed.

"Please, the Aburame clan doesn't actually use REAL bugs, they are Genjutsu users!" Itachi was surprised. He had fought with several Aburame clan members before but he did not notice that the bugs were Genjutsu. '_And I was deemed a Genjutsu master?_'

"You see, Itachi. Their superior Genjutsu skills are so good that even Sharingan users cannot tell that it's all an illusion!" Senko laughed again. "They even spread the rumor that they offer all their newborn infants to bugs as nests."

"I didn't know until Hirju-chan explained it to me. By the way, Hirju-chan is really pretty!" Senko winked. "She has a great body too." Senko added.

"How did you know?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Well, I took a bath with her in the female ANBU bathroom one day before our mission," Senko shrugged. "Hirju-chan removed her clothes and sunglasses and I saw that she was really pretty." Senko turned and looked at the male Uchiha. Itachi was staring at the pavement. '_So the pavement is more interesting than me!?_' Senko thought angrily. Suddenly, Senko picked up a familiar chakra.

"Hello Senko-nee-chan and aniki!" Sasuke, who had appeared on the pavement waved and ran up to Senko. Senko smiled and hugged the eight years old child.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Senko asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, Kaa-san asked me to find aniki and somehow I figured out he will be here with you…" Sasuke grinned.

"What does Mikoto-san wants Itachi to do?" Senko was curious. Usually it was Fugaku who looks for Itachi; Mikoto usually pays her attention to Sasuke.

"A secret," Sasuke said happily. Senko pouted.

"Aw fine, I will go and find Naruto, I promised him I will visit him as soon as possible, see you two around," Senko disappeared after she completed her sentence.

A few moments later, Senko was outside Naruto's apartment. Senko knocked gently. No reply. Senko knocked again. No reply. Senko pressed her ear against the door and she could hear the soft snoring of someone. Senko laughed. She channeled chakra to her feet and gave the door a kick; knocking it off its hinges.

"Huh, what, who dared to wreck the wall of the Hokage's office!" A blonde-haired boy who had been woke up by the noise with a trail of saliva on his chin, wearing a set of blue pajamas leapt up. It was obvious that he was in dreamland, dreaming about being the Hokage.

"I'm so hurt, Naruto-kun, you don't remember me!" Senko faked a sob and laughed.

"Senko-nee-chan, I had been waiting for you!" Naruto shouted happily. Uchiha Senko was one of the very few people who knew about the Kyuubi sealed in him but viewed him as a normal child. To Naruto, Senko was like an elder sister, a mother to him. She gave him all the care he needed as a child.

"To me, you seem to be sleeping," Senko laughed. Naruto was so embarrassed.

"Nee-chan, did you bring any gift back from Kirigakure for me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Oh, now that you mentioned, here's a necklace," Senko smiled and held up a silver necklace with a miniature katana hanging on it.

"Thank you nee-chan it's beautiful!" Naruto shouted. Senko smiled and helped Naruto to wear it.

"Senko-nee-chan, can you please treat me to ramen?" Naruto asked with a huge grin. Senko checked her wallet, and when she gave a smile, Naruto knew the answer.

"Yay, let's go!"

With Itachi

"No," The male Uchiha said simply.

"My dear son, are you really so shy?" Mikoto asked.

"What does this have to do with being shy?"

"If you want to prove that you aren't shy, do it."

"No."

"I didn't know that my son is so shy," Mikoto smiled, knowing that this would get to her son's nerves. Itachi frowned; he hated people mocking him.

"Fine, I will do it."

Itachi strode out of the room and wondered if he had done the right thing. '_God, are you challenging me?_' Itachi stepped out of the Uchiha estate and turned towards the direction of the Nakano River. Itachi looked at the calm water and sighed. When he reopened his eyes again, he saw a dark figure standing dangerously close to the edge of the river. By the help of the moonlight, he managed to identify the figure. '_That figure, those clothes, Shisui-san?_'

"Shisui, what are you doing out alone so late?" Itachi asked the figure when he was close enough. Shisui turned to look at Itachi with cold, empty Sharingan eyes, but instead of replying, he leapt into the river. Itachi was startled on the first second but he immediately reacted when he recovered from his shock. Itachi leapt into the river without thinking twice. Itachi swam in the water looking for Shisui desperately. '_He had just jumped in… there's only two possibilities why I cannot find him. One, he had never jumped in at all but that's impossible, I saw it with my own eyes, two, he has already…_' Itachi was shaking his head at the second possibility. '_No! It takes a human at least twenty second to sink to the bottom of a river as deep as this!_'

"You fool, Itachi." Itachi turned to look at the figure still standing at the edge of the river, his Sharingan staring at Itachi. "There's a reason why I'm known as Shunshin no Shisui."

"I see… you used your high speed to flick yourself up and landed on the land, at the point when you touched the water using chakra," Itachi leapt from the water and landed beside Shisui.

"I see you aren't called the genius of the clan for no reasons."

"What good does it give you to trick me like that?" Itachi asked with a cold look. Shisui did not reply, instead, he delivered a blow to Itachi who dodged it easily.

"Are you out of your mind?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I guess I should explain it to you, before you die." Shisui said simply, while holding out a kunai. "I'm not satisfied with my rank in the clan. You are always the first in everyone's mind and the closest I had ever got to my goal was second, second to you. Sometimes I'm even third, with thanks to Senko but that doesn't matters." Shisui paused slightly. "I figured out that if I want to step out the first step of being a legendary ninja, I will have to eliminate you!" Shisui shouted and charged at Itachi with his kunai. Itachi was so shocked by Shisui's answer that he did not move until Shisui sliced his arm with the kunai. "What's more, as a bonus, I will activate the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" At this point, Itachi snapped to his sense and avoided the Jutsu. '_Wait, no… Hosenka no Jutsu is more of a distraction Jutsu which means…_'

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" Itachi was hit by the long stream of fire. Shisui smirked and thought that he had won, but he realized that it was not the end yet when he felt that the Mangekyo Sharingan was not activated, even when the a pile of ash disappeared into the wind.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," Itachi formed forty four hand seals in inhuman speed, despite the cut on his arm and a water dragon rose from the river, heeding for Shisui. Shisui was so stunned that he could not react. Even though he saw the water dragon reaching for him with his Sharingan, he did not move. The water dragon crashed into Shisui and took him into the water. Itachi froze on the spot. He forgot that the water dragon will take its target back to where the water came from. Itachi leapt into the water and dived deep down into the river, trying to find Shisui. His search was in vain as he could not see the body of the older Uchiha anywhere. Itachi returned to the surface, not believing he had just killed his best friend. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his eyes. Itachi looked at his reflection in the water, and saw the three black raindrop shapes in his red eyes combine to form a shuriken shape. Itachi was not a prodigy for nothing. He knew what it was. The Mangekyo, Sharingan.

With Senko

Senko yawned again as she took Naruto home.

"Good bye, Nee-chan!" Naruto smiled happily when they reached his apartment.

"Good bye, Naruto." Senko smiled as she lowered herself to his height and kissed him lightly on his cheek before leaving. Naruto was startled and held his hand at his cheek, shocked and with a heavy blush on his face.

Senko strolled down quiet road and looked at her left arm. It was clean but Senko knew that it is where her cursed seal was written. '_Orochimaru… devil of the Shinobi world!_' Senko turned down the road walking towards her house. Senko took out a key and unlocked the door. She went upstairs silently and took a quick shower before changing into a light green nightgown. '_Good night, Konohagakure._'

Senko dreaded the morning Sun. To her, it was a signal that another day is gone and she has just five days left.

"Well, might as well get up…" Senko sighed. She picked up a comb lying on her nightstand and combed her hair before changing her clothes. '_Hmms… let's see…I think I should go shopping. Tomorrow is the Festival of Flowers._' Senko smiled to herself.

Senko walked down the stairs and immediately, a small figure pounced on her.

"Nee-chan, I'm starting the academy today! Can you please accompany me to the academy?" Haiko asked excitedly.

"Didn't the enrolment into the academy end few months back?" Senko asked, surprised.

"Well… I wanted to be enrolled at the start of the year but Dad insisted my abilities are good enough to let me skip a couple of months in the academy and still be in the top grade so I'm only joining now…"

"I see… of course I will! I would love to be known as the proud elder sister of an academy champion!" Senko smiled. '_And I would love to be known as the proud little sister of the strongest female ANBU in this village!_' Haiko thought happily.

An hour later

'_Isn't that Akito's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata?_' Senko thought to herself. '_What a miracle… the heiress of the Hyuuga clan doesn't have any guards around her._' Suddenly, three other Hyuuga appeared behind the shy female Hyuuga. '_Oh, I take my words back. Hmm… isn't that Akito there?_'

"Akito, I see you are protecting your clan's heiress?" Senko greeted the handsome male Hyuuga.

"Oh, Senko-chan… yeah… Hiashi-sama of the main family got us to protect Hinata-sama wherever she goes," Akito blushed. This is one of the few times he had seen Senko not in her ANBU outfit.

"Good… good day… Sen…Senko-sensei… I've heard… heard a lot about… you… from Akito-nii-san…" Hinata blushed as she spoke. "He… he says that… you are the… the inspiration… of all of… the village's… female ninjas…"

"Good day Hinata-sama, you will make a fine heiress for your clan, I can see the potential within you!" Senko smiled. Hinata blushed again; nobody had ever complimented her like that before.

"Is that your little sister?" Akito asked.

"Oh, yeah, her name is Haiko. Otou-san always says she has lots of potential and I'm very proud to be her sister," Senko smiled.

"I see. She will grow up to be a lovely kunoichi."

"Kunoichi are supposed to be strong, not pretty," Senko replied sharply. "To be a ninja, one has to care for skills; not looks."

"But nee-chan, you are both pretty and strong!" Haiko exclaimed suddenly. Senko blushed slightly.

"So much word, now in you goes! Make friend with Hinata!" Senko scolded Haiko gently and pushed her towards Hinata.

"Hel…hello…" Hinata greeted Haiko shyly.

"Hello, you are Hyuuga Hinata right? I'm Uchiha Haiko!" Haiko smiled. The other two guards were slacking in a corner.

"Are… are you… related to… Sa…Sasuke-kun…?"

"Who's Sasuke?" Haiko asked.

"He's…he's… the best of…the…the academy…" Hinata stuttered.

"I mean, is he an Uchiha or something?"

"He…he's… Itachi-sensei's little…little brother…"

"Oh, that makes him my soon-to-be brother-in-law. My nee-chan is supposed to marry Itachi in five years time!" Haiko exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh…" Hinata was surprised.

"Well, I heard a lot about your cousin. Nee-chan always says he's a talented Hyuuga!"

"O…O-tou -san… says… says so too…"

"Haiko, if you don't go in now I'm going to tell Kaa-san!" Senko warned.

"Ok, ok, Hinata-chan, where's the classroom?" Haiko grumbled.

"I…I can… lead…lead you to…the…the classroom…if… you… you like…"

"Pay attention during class and don't fool around! If, I receive complains from Iruka-sensei about YOU doing anything bad, I'm going to punish you!" Senko then turned to Akito. "Akito, can you please go to the shopping mall with me? I need someone to help me carry all the things I need to buy."

"Huh, oh, it will be my pleasure…" Akito could not believe that Kami-sama was so kind.

"Nee-chan, can you pick me up after school later?" Haiko asked brightly.

"Sure." '_Uh… isn't that Sasuke-kun and Itachi there?_' Senko thought when she saw the two who had just came in through the gates.

"Hello Sasuke-kun and Itachi," Senko greeted the two.

"Hn," Itachi did not reply, instead he walked towards Senko. '_How can I ever tell her I accidentally killed Shisui?_'

"Hello nee-chan!" Sasuke hugged the elder female Uchiha tightly. '_Kami-sama, you aren't so kind after all…_'

"Sasuke, so your name is Sasuke! You're here too!?" Haiko nearly yelled when she turned her head back.

"Why, isn't it that little girl whom I won without so much of a flick of my hand…" Sasuke smirked smugly.

"You… you! I demand another duel!" Haiko shouted.

"Wait, Haiko, you two knows each other?" Senko asked, puzzled.

"Nee-chan, when you were away in Kirigakure, there's this particular day when I went to the lakeside." Haiko paused and sent Sasuke a death glare here. "And on that particular day I met that idiot there. He insulted me and we got into a fight, which I lost."

"Senko, I see it's not just me who's stronger than you; even my brother is better than your sister," Itachi smirked, obviously proud of his brother.

"Itachi, don't be so arrogant…" Senko growled.

"Winners have the right to be proud."

"Shut up, you prodigy."

"You admitted I'm a prodigy, Senko-chan."

"You idiot."

"Hn, my grades were far better than you in the academy that time."

"…" Silence. Senko was beaten.

"Hinata, I think we better go in now!" Haiko suddenly said and pulled the Hyuuga heiress into the academy.

"Sasuke, go in now. Be second to none, especially Senko's little sister." Itachi smirked when he saw how tensed Senko was.

"My sister will not lose to your brother."

"She lost to him in a fight."

"That's because she didn't use her Sharingan." Itachi's eyes twitched at the word 'Sharingan'.

"Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan either. True ninjas do not depend on their kekkei genkai; they are just as skilled as they are without their kekkei genkai. A kekkei genkai is just a bonus," Itachi replied calmly. "Those who depend on their kekkei genkai are weaklings." Senko was shocked. '_Is that why he doesn't like to use his Sharingan?_' Senko suddenly felt so weak. '_I'm just a weakling… No wonder I couldn't fight against Orochimaru… I'm dependant on my Sharingan…_' Senko, who was facing Itachi, turned 180 degrees. '_Kuso… I cannot cry now…_' Senko sobbed softly. '_I must have hurt her feelings…_' Itachi realized when he heard her sobbing.

"Don't cry," Itachi whispered, his soft voice tickling the female Uchiha's ear and shocking her. Itachi's arms snaked round her waist. '_He heard it…?_'

"Sorry for hurting your feelings," Itachi would have slapped himself if he was not Itachi. Sorry? Does that word ever exist in the young Uchiha prodigy's dictionary?

"It's… alright…" The shocked Senko managed to choke a reply. Itachi nibbled at her neck gently before letting go of her. '_Whatever am I doing…? I swear the whole Konohagakure will be heels over laughing if they see me doing this…_' Itachi thought. Akito was watching the whole thing and he felt… a sharp pain in his heart. '_How big is the possibility for an Uchiha genius, engaged to the best ninja of Konohagakure, to love me?_' Akito thought sadly. '_Guess I should be contented to be just her friend._'

"Senko-san… I suddenly remembered that I have something on this afternoon… maybe you can ask Itachi-sama to help you with your shopping, good bye, and see you around…" Akito said politely and disappeared. The other two Hyuuga guards were puzzled. '_But Hiashi-sama left his schedule completely clean to escort Hinata-sama…_'they thought. Score: 2 to Itachi, -1 to Akito.

"I guess I'm left with no choice… Itachi, will you kindly go to the shopping mall with me and help me to carry the shopping bags?" Senko looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"I take it as you agreed. Alright, let's go." Senko smiled brightly.

At the mall

There were things of all kinds; all shapes, all colors, and all types, there were simply everything that you could have ever wanted in the Konohagakure's mall. Senko walked in and was glad when the cold air greeted her. Itachi, on the other hand, was trying to keep his hands to himself. Half of a group of about ten girls were gawking at him with heart-shaped eyes while the other half was glaring at Senko, they were getting on his nerves. Apparently, his so dearest fiancée has not noticed them yet. '_To think she's an ANBU captain, second genius of the clan._' Itachi sighed and sent a death glare at the group of girls who immediately turned away. Itachi turned and looked around for Senko, easily spotting her due to her chakra. She was looking at a beautiful kunai which was clean and untainted.

"A beautiful kunai is one that's used to kill people," Itachi said as he approached Senko.

"All the kunai that you own are beautiful then," Senko replied sharply, still gazing at the kunai dreamily.

"If you really like it so much, I will get it for you." Itachi himself froze on the spot. What exactly had he just said? Senko immediately attacked Itachi who dodged her attack gingerly.

"Senko, what are you doing?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

"Itachi will never offer to buy me anything," Senko replied calmly.

"Hn, there's one bad thing and one good thing, which one would you like to hear first?" Itachi asked dryly.

"The bad thing," Senko replied.

"It is Uchiha Itachi you are talking to now."

"…" Senko could not believe.

"The good thing; you are observant." Senko attacked Itachi again, and this time, Itachi caught her by her wrist.

"The more I talk to you the more I suspect you aren't Itachi. Like hell Itachi will compliment me! No matter how well I do things, he will never ever compliment me." Senko muttered. Itachi merely smirked.

"If I'm not Itachi then you should be worrying; an enemy can catch you so easily," Itachi lowered his head to her ears. "Can you imagine what they could do to a pretty girl like you?" Itachi was shocked by what he said. Pretty? Did he just say that she is pretty? '_What in hell am I doing? I'm doing everything out of my daily routine ever since Otou-san announced my engagement with Senko…_' '_If he's a fake, he's a very skilled and powerful lecher, if he's Itachi, he's just plain retarded._' Senko thought.

"Hey you two don't perform circus tricks in the mall!" A security guard rushed up and yelled. When Senko broke free from Itachi's grip and glared at the guard, and with Itachi's cold look, the guard cowered. He knew those two. They were the scariest ninjas of the village. "I'm… I'm sorry Senko-sama and Itachi-sama… please continue with whatever you wanted to do…"

"Itachi… did you mean what you said?" Senko turned, and asked the male Uchiha.

"Mean what?" Itachi decided to play innocent.

"Don't play innocent."

"…"

"Itachi, reply me!"

"Forget it," Senko gave up. Itachi simply smirked.

"So, do you want the kunai or not?"

"It's your money, so why not?" Itachi did not reply but dragged Senko into the shop.

"If you would please, I want that kunai galleried in the window," Itachi told the female shop assistant calmly. Apparently, the shop assistant was a fan girl of Itachi.

"Oh yes, yes, I will get it for you!" The blonde haired shop assistant jumped and hurriedly took the kunai from the showcase.

"How much is it?"

"300, 000 yens, but for you, I will give you a 30 percents discount," the shop assistant winked seductively. "My name is Homuri Amaya." Senko was rather pissed off. Itachi smirked when he saw Senko's reaction and took out his wallet. He threw a stack of bills on the counter.

"There's no need for the discount, that's 500, 000 yens there, no need to give me the change," Itachi said and with a swift, elegant movement, he took the kunai. He threw the kunai at Senko.

"Here you go, Konoha's Weapon Mistress," Itachi smirked. Senko snorted lightly when he addressed her by her nickname. Amaya was too shocked to react.

"This isn't meant for me; it's supposed to be a birthday gift for my young apprentice, Tenten. She has the potential to be the next Weapon Mistress of Konoha," Senko sighed happily. Her apprentice, Tenten, was one of the best ninja she had ever trained. "I will tell her that Uchiha Itachi very kindly sponsored me to buy her birthday gift." Senko added.

"Hn," Itachi replied. Senko threw the kunai at Itachi.

"The only reason why you are here today is," Senko smirked, "is to carry all my purchases."

6 hours later

Itachi was carrying nearly 15 bags of items. '_No wonder they say that a man should never go shopping with a woman…_' Itachi thought. He gave a sigh of relief when the gates of Senko's house came into view. Uchiha Irito and Uchiha Rai were both away on a mission. They went upstairs and dumped all the bags of items on the floor before going to the academy, to pick up their little siblings.

"Nee-chan, guess what! I won that spiked head in Genjutsu!" Haiko exclaimed happily when she saw Senko.

"Spiked head?" Senko was puzzled.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Haiko shouted.

"You… are calling Sasuke-kun spiked head?" Senko laughed.

"Aniki, I won Haiko in taijutsu and ninjutsu but lost to her in Genjutsu…" Sasuke told Itachi with a slight hint of anger.

"It's alright. Haiko's Genjutsu level is up to par with ANBU standards," Itachi replied.

"Wait, Itachi, how did you know?" Senko asked. It was true Senko had been teaching Haiko high-standards Genjutsu. Haiko proves to be talented in Genjutsu but her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu totally sucked.

"I'm not a prodigy for nothing."

"What does being a prodigy has to do with knowing one's Genjutsu level?"

"I don't wish to explain."

"You…" Senko sighed. She could never win the young prodigy in an argument.

"I guess we better heed for home." Senko said when she saw Sasuke and Haiko about to start a fight. Senko appeared in between the two younger Uchiha and grabbed both of them by their wrist.

"Itachi, get here and hold onto your younger brother." Itachi did not reply but Senko found the load on her left hand missing in a split second. She looked at Itachi, who was standing a few feet away and waiting for her. Smiling, she moved towards him. Sasuke and Haiko were having a glaring contest.

"You know… Sasuke and Haiko…" The two younger Uchiha stopped glaring at each other for a moment and looked up at the older female Uchiha. "They say that opposites attracts." Senko ended her statement.

"They say that enemies will eventually become lovers too," Itachi added. Sasuke and Haiko looked at their older siblings with a killer look, and looked at each other again.

"Like hell I will fall in love with this stupid teme!" Haiko yelled. '_But frankly speaking… he's really quite handsome and powerful for his age…huh wait, what am I think!?_' Haiko thought. '_Tch… I said the same thing 5 years back when Ryuko-sensei teased us about being so close…_' Senko smiled. '_And look at me now? I'm the fiancée of the one whom I thought will be the last person I will ever fall in love with._'

"I must be blind if I ever fall in love with that biased arrogant idiot!" Sasuke said in sequence. '_But she's really pretty and talented… hey wait a moment… am I running a fever!?_' Sasuke nearly slapped himself. '_Little brother, I said the same thing 5 years back but now I'm heels over in love with Senko…_' Itachi thought. '_WAIT! Just what am I thinking?_' Itachi could not believe himself.

"Sasuke and Haiko, watch your tongues. Especially you, Haiko, Otou-san and Okaa-san won't like you scolding anyone."

"They saw the wounds which were the works of that spiked head two months back and they were so angry that they swore to kill whoever that did it to me…" Haiko muttered. "Now I'm only scolding him." Senko sighed.

"My conclusion is that you two will fall in love and approximately twelve years later you will be the parents of proud little Uchiha!" Itachi suddenly said. "And you just know how accurate my predictions are, my little brother."

"I will prove you wrong!" Sasuke snorted. Haiko was horrified just by imagining being a mother. '_But being the mother of that teme's children shouldn't be so bad… HEY WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? BEARING THAT TEME'S CHILDREN!?_' Haiko mentally slapped herself. '_Uchiha Haiko, you are just seven and thinking about bearing children already? What's up with you?_' Haiko groaned mentally.

"Well, see you around Itachi and Sasuke," Senko smiled.

"Senko, I will pick you up at your doorsteps at 3pm tomorrow." Senko nodded and took her sister indoors.

"Aniki, can you please, please teach me some new shuriken techniques?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with pleading eyes. Itachi looked at the Sun. 2pm, plenty of time. He smirked.

"Alright," Itachi replied.

"Great, let's go to the training ground behind the academy!" Sasuke shouted happily.

4 hours later

Itachi was giving Sasuke a piggyback ride home. '_He just had to sprain his ankle, right?_' Itachi sighed.

"Nii-san, why is the Uchiha clan symbol on the Konoha Military Police symbol?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"You noticed it?" Itachi was taken by surprise. "It is said that the Uchiha founded the Konoha Military Police."

"The only shinobis who can enforce law," Itachi paused slightly, "are superior ones."

"Wow… that means Otou-san is great!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi did not reply. They reached their estate and went inside. Sasuke went to change his clothes and was about go to the living room when he heard Itachi talking to two people.

"We want to talk to you about the suicide drown in the Nakano River," One of the man said lazily.

"That of Uchiha Shisui," The other man added.

"He left a suicide note, but a Sharingan user can easily copy one's handwriting," the first man said, eying Itachi suspiciously. Itachi knew that they suspect it was him who murdered Shisui and he knew fully well that they would not believe he accidentally killed Shisui. '_I thought they are so stupid that they won't figure out that I forged the note._'

"Cut the crap, you suspect me, don't you?" Itachi said calmly. For someone guilty, he was very calm.

"Why, yes, we do suspect you. Half a year after you joined ANBU, you have been acting weirdly. Shisui was asked to spy on you…" The first man glanced at Itachi with his Sharingan.

"We know that you are in ANBU, but we don't plan on giving you special treatments." Suddenly, a kunai flied pass their shoulders and landed right in the middle of the Uchiha clan symbol on the wall.

"I have lost all hope for this pathetic clan…" Itachi spat. Of course he did not really mean it. "All of you are just weaklings; your emotions prevent all of you from reaching the limit of your capacity…" Itachi closed his eyes and when he reopened it, his Sharingan bled into view.

"Nii-san, stop it, Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted. He had seen enough. '_What, Sasuke saw it?_' Itachi frowned. Itachi immediately knelt down.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. You must understand that being an ANBU is stressful."

"Fugaku, issue an order to arrest your son!" The two adult Uchiha shouted when Fugaku appeared.

"Even us the Konoha Military Police force cannot arrest an ANBU without the consent of the Hokage…" Fugaku closed his eyes. "I'm very sorry for my son's words and actions; it shall never happen again. I will have my eyes on him. Now, please leave." The two lower-ranking police left grumbling. Fugaku gave his son a cold look and went in. '_Kuso… I can't control the Mangekyo Sharingan…!_' Itachi was unable to hold back the Mangekyo Sharingan and it appeared for a moment. At that moment, Sasuke saw the shuriken-shaped pupils in his brother's Sharingan. '_Those aren't normal Sharingan…_' Sasuke thought.

Later that day

"Otou-san… is there different kinds of Sharingan?" Sasuke asked Fugaku. Fugaku was surprised.

"So young and you are already interested in the Sharingan?" Fugaku mumbled. "There is a higher rank of Sharingan but to achieve it, you will have to do something inhuman." Fugaku replied.

"What… what does that higher-ranking Sharingan looks like?" Sasuke asked, praying the pupils would not be shuriken-shaped.

"The color of the Sharingan will still be red but the pupils will be shuriken-shaped," Fugaku replied, not knowing why his younger son was suddenly so interested in the Sharingan. Fugaku, of course was surprised when he saw that Sasuke seemed to be horrified. '_What did nii-san do…?_' Sasuke thought.

The next day

The day of the Festival of Flowers is the Japanese day for Valentine's Day (I had to make this up to fit it into the story), a day when boys give flowers to the girls they like and girls give chocolates to the boys they like.

Itachi woke up to find his eyes aching. '_So there's a side effect for using Mangekyo Sharingan… excessive usage might lead to blindness…_' Itachi thought. Itachi practically glided down the stairs and when Mikoto saw him, she smiled gaily.

"Remember what you are to do today, my son." Itachi remembered what he had promised. '_I'm just going to lose all of my dignities today._'

"At least tell me what kind of flowers she like." Itachi wanted to kill himself. What did he just say!?

"I believe she likes roses," Mikoto beamed. Itachi sighed and looked at the clock. He still had seven hours, plenty of time to go to the florist and get a bouquet of roses and get bombarded by questions from his fan girls about who the bouquet is for. '_What does she just have to like the flower which symbolizes love? Who cares, makes thing easier._' Itachi wanted to slap himself. He had not been himself recently.

Itachi was strolling down the street to the Yamanaka flower shop. He had ignored the girls who were gawking at him and stormed into the flower shop. Yamanaka Ino, an eight years old girl who was Sasuke's classmate, also a crazy fan girl of Sasuke was the only one in the shop. Ino was staring at a photo of Sasuke dreamily and she did not bother to look up to see who came into the shop when the bell ringed.

"How may I help you?" Ino asked, without looking up.

"I would like a bouquet of the freshest and finest roses," Itachi stated calmly. Ino jumped up. She recognized the voice.

"I…Itachi-sama, I'm sorry! I will immediately get what you want!" Ino rushed to get a bouquet of nine roses. Itachi counted the roses.

"Itachi-sama… I gave you nine roses because well, nine roses one missing, stands for the last rose is the girl who you wants to give the bouquet to," Ino explained to the inexperienced Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi was familiar with everything, except flowers. Itachi nodded and paid for the roses and left the shop.

"He's handsome and cool… but I still like Sasuke better." Ino smiled to herself. As Itachi predicted, he was bombed by questions from his fan girl when he stepped out of the shop.

"Itachi-sama who are you giving that bouquet of roses to? Is it for me? Oh you are so sweet!"

"Itachi-san, have you got a date for the Celebration yet? If not, can you please go with me?"

"Itachi-sama… can you please accept this box of chocolates from me?"

"Itachi-kun, oh, you have a bouquet of roses! I bet it's for me, right, right?"

Itachi had enough of it. He gave them all a cold glare and disappeared. A twirl of leaves took his place. Itachi was a good distance from where a crowd of his fan girls had gathered. He smirked smugly and walked down the road, back home.

With Senko

"Haiko, why are you still home? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" Senko shouted.

"But nee-chan, it's the Festival of Flowers today thus it's a holiday!" Haiko defended. Senko nearly forgot.

"Ops, sorry, I forgot."

"Nee-chan, you need an organizer!" Haiko teased. Senko knew her little sister was telling the truth.

"As much as you need a fiancé to keep you under control," Senko scoffed. Haiko wanted to attack Senko but decided against it.

"I just remembered, maybe you should give Sasuke a box of chocolates?" Senko winked and dodged her sister's kunai.

"Nee-chan, you are so dead!" Haiko shouted. Senko suddenly remember that Haiko developed her own version of Tsukuyomi few months back. '_She's a very talented Genjutsu user… developing her own version of the strongest Genjutsu ever at such a young age…_' Senko smiled as she remembered when Haiko tried her new Genjutsu on her a few months back. Senko grabbed Haiko's arms before she could start the hand seals for her version of Tsukuyomi.

"Haiko, I told you not to use that Jutsu for fun. You're only allowed to use it when the situation threatens your life!" Senko told Haiko sternly. Haiko nodded sheepishly. '_Maybe I should give a box of chocolates to that teme… hey wait a moment, what am I thinking?_' Haiko was horrified.

"I'm going out to the park now, care to come?" Senko asked Haiko. Haiko jumped up.

"Nee-chan, give me a second to change, I will be right out!" Haiko's eyes shimmered with excitement. True to her words, Haiko came out two seconds later completely dressed. Haiko wore a pair of white jade bracelets and a set of white ninja outfit with black ninja sandals. As she was not graduated yet, Haiko did not have her forehead protector; her hair was tied up in a plaid. Senko was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white shorts. Her grey ninja sandals were very loose. Senko had her forehead protector hanging round her neck and her hair was down and straight. She wore a pair of white jade bracelets too.

"Are you ready to go?" Senko asked with a yawn. Haiko nodded. Senko unlocked the door and went out. Haiko followed jumpily. Haiko, who was walking beside Senko, suddenly cowered behind her elder sister.

"What's wrong, Haiko?" Senko asked gently, while kneeling down to Haiko's height. Haiko pointed with a trembling finger at trio of boys walking on the same road.

"They… they… harassed me in school yesterday… spiked head helped me with them and they swore to get me for it some other days…" Haiko said quietly. Senko thought about something five years ago.

"_C'mon Senko-chan, Kiroko-sama isn't such a bad guy, go out with him!" A boy looking around twelve smirked. Eight years old Senko was a weakling back then._

"_Please… leave me alone…" Senko tried, as the three boys came closer and closer to her. Suddenly, the one called Kiroko was hit in his head by a pebble._

"_Who is the one who threw the pebble at me!?" Kiroko shouted. _

"_Leave her alone." A cold voice commanded. Kiroko glanced up and saw the person whom the voice belonged to. _

"_Itachi…" Kiroko muttered. _

"_Leave or the next thing which will be meeting with your head will be something sharp."_

"_Let's go…" Kiroko muttered. Itachi leapt down and looked at the terrified young girl._

"_Are you alright?" Itachi did not know why he was concerned about her. Perhaps because she was an Uchiha and he did not want his Clan's reputation to be thwarted?_

"_Hai… thank you…" Senko blushed. She had heard a lot about the Uchiha prodigy in front of her._

"_How long had they been harassing you?" Itachi asked the female Uchiha._

"_Ever since I had been moved up to the top grade…" Senko managed to reply. _

"_Don't ruin the Uchiha clan's reputation," Itachi stated coldly._

"_Hai…" Senko whispered. Itachi turned and was about to walk away. "Ano…Itachi-san…" Itachi turned back. "Can we… be friends?" Senko asked innocently. _

"_Hn," Itachi replied. Senko brightened up and ran after her new friend._

"Don't worry Haiko, Sasuke will protect you," Senko winked, putting a blush on the younger Uchiha face.

"Nee-chan!" Haiko shouted, gaining the attentions of the three boys. The three boys froze in horror when they heard the girl whom they harassed yesterday calling Konoha's Weapon Mistress, Uchiha Senko, the best female ninja in Konohagakure nee-chan. They scampered away as fast as their legs could carry. Haiko looked in amazement as they ran away.

"Wow… I thought they will beat me up…"

"Must be because of your loud voice and that scary face you made just now, you made even your admirers afraid!" Senko said jokingly, knowing fully well that she was the reason the boys are so afraid. Haiko stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"I'm nowhere as scary as you, Nee-chan!" Haiko smirked. '_Ok…I see that Itachi and Sasuke had influenced her with their smirking already…_'

"Nee-chan…" Haiko had a sweet look on her face when they were outside the park. Senko knew her sister too well. When Haiko is acting all sugary, there are two possibilities. One is she wanted something, the other is it is the sunshine before a storm. "Can you please buy me a strawberry vanilla peach cone?" Haiko asked innocently. '_I guess all Uchiha, excluding me are talented in feigning innocence,_' Senko thought, actually referring to Haiko and Itachi. '_Aha, I got it!_'

"On with a deal; give a box of chocolates to Sasuke-kun!" Senko smirked. Haiko wanted to kill her sister, but she was totally ice-cream crazy and agreed.

"You know, nee-chan, shouldn't you give a box of chocolates to Itachi-san too?" Haiko asked as she licked her ice-cream.

"I'm bringing a box of chocolates along to the Festival of Flowers, it depends on whether he gives me flowers or not, if he does, I will give him the chocolates. If he doesn't, I will give the chocolates to Akito-san," Senko replied. '_Hee, I better tell Itachi-nii-san to give nee-chan flowers._'

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, I err… what type of chocolates does spiked head likes?" Haiko asked shyly. Senko smirked.

"He likes the same kind of chocolates as you," Senko replied.

"He likes white chocolates too?"

"Yes."

"Ok…"

"Ano… nee-chan, can we please go to Sasuke-kun's house?" Haiko asked innocently. Senko noticed that something was wrong.

"I thought you called him spiked head and hate him so much that you never want to step into his house?"

"I decided I might as well be friends with him…"

"Fine, I want to have a small chat with Mikoto-san anyway." Senko and Haiko turned down the other route and after half an hour, they were outside Itachi's house. Senko knocked gently on the door and waited for it to be opened. Not long after it, Senko heard Mikoto's voice shouting and a grump male voice trying to protest. It appears that the owner of the male voice gave in and the door opened. Senko was greeted by the surprised face of Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-san, Haiko here wants to see Sasuke-kun," Senko smiled.

"Wait, I only said I want to go to his house; I didn't say I want to see him!" Haiko protested.

"Chill it, Haiko, you know you want to see him," Senko smirked. '_Her voice sounds so good…_' Itachi thought.

"Itachi-nii-san, I have something to tell you, can you lend me your ears for a while?" Haiko asked innocently. Itachi knelt down and Haiko whispered something into his ears. A rare smile crossed the young prodigy's face a while and he nodded slightly. '_What did that so-not-innocent seven years old genius told Itachi?_'

"Well, since you are here too Senko, why don't you come in too? Okaa-san was expecting you."

"Huh? Oh, sure, I want to have a small chat with her!" When Senko was gone, Haiko jumped up and down.

"So what flower do you plan to give nee-chan? She loves roses, oh, oh, oh!" Haiko exclaimed childishly.

"Nine roses," Itachi replied before going into the house. Nine roses, how familiar… Haiko suddenly remembered something that Yamanaka Ino said yesterday.

"_Hey Haiko-chan, you know the meaning when a boy gives nine roses to a girl?" Ino winked. _

"_What does it mean?" Haiko asked, interested._

"_It means that he loves her, silly! Nine roses one missing, the missing rose is the girl!" Ino exclaimed._

"_Oh…!"_

That is it, Uchiha Itachi the prodigy, really loves Uchiha Senko the Konoha's Weapon Mistress.

"And people say that it's all an arranged marriage, say that they don't have feelings for each other!?" Haiko laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. Itachi had told Sasuke that Haiko was looking for him and he came to meet Haiko.

"Oh nothing, spiked head," Haiko grinned.

"I told you not to call me spiked head… I regret telling those boys off for you!" Sasuke growled.

"I know you aren't regretting," Haiko smiled sweetly. '_She looks pretty when she smile…no…! Control… control…How can you ever beat your brother if you breaks rule 21 of Shinobi?_' Sasuke thought.

"Are you going to stand there all day or invite me into the house?" Haiko asked sharply. Sasuke, who had just woke up glared at her and pulled her in before closing the door. The two children walked into the living room where they found Mikoto and Senko talking quietly, Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Senko was blushing so it was rather their topic was on Itachi.

"Ano… nee-chan," Haiko smiled brightly. Senko turned and looked at her devilish little sister.

"What now?" Senko sighed. Her job as an elder sister was never done.

"Can I borrow your kunai? I want to spar with spiked head…" Haiko smiled innocently. '_I didn't agree to spar with her…! I wonder what does she wants to do with the kunai…_' Sasuke thought. Senko sighed and tossed a kunai carelessly to Haiko. Haiko caught the kunai expertly and smiled.

"Thank you, nee-chan." Haiko gave Sasuke a please-play-along-and-go-to-the-sparring-ground-with-me look. Sasuke gave up; he simply could not resist the cuteness! Sasuke beckoned to Haiko who followed him happily and jumpily.

"Thanks a lot, spiked head!" Haiko exclaimed when they were at the sparring ground.

"You can at least call me by my proper name since I helped you… what do you want to do with that kunai anyway?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well Sasuke-**kun**, I want to do something with it, and that something is none of your business!" Haiko replied and left. Sasuke blinked. Oh god, girls are so hard to understand. '_Wait… she called me Sasuke-kun…_' that put a smile on the young Uchiha's face.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I know I ended it lamely but I couldn't think of any other ways! Thanks to all of you readers who are reading this.

I will appreciate your comments. For flamers, please try to be polite thank you. I'm very fragile. The next chapter will come up when I feel like, bear with me for the time being. See you!


	2. The Festival

Hello, the second chapter is here and I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to Tsusukuru who is my first reviewer. Thanks a lot, your review made my day! I'm typing this chapter while having difficulties breathing and a headache. I hope you will appreciate it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**The Festival**

Haiko toyed with the kunai and wondered when her sister and Itachi are ever coming out. She was going to try something. Just then, the two teenage ANBU captain came out. Haiko smirked. She had excellent accuracy, in fact, her accuracy was up to par with her sister's apprentice; Tenten's who is having her birthday tomorrow. Taking a good aim, Haiko threw the kunai at her sister. Senko was unable to detect the kunai but Itachi saw it and he reached for it, Senko was startled by Itachi's sudden movement and tripped over the steps. Itachi tried to grab Senko but he fell down with her. Haiko smirked; her calculation was perfect. '_Damn… I didn't count in Itachi-nii-san's superb reflex skills…_' Haiko cursed when she saw Itachi supporting himself with a single arm, his face was barely inches from Senko's.

Itachi leapt up with a single flick of his hand and looked at Senko who was blushing. Itachi looked as if nothing had happened. '_Oh crap, he's looking here!_' Haiko thought and she feigned ignorance. Itachi stared at Haiko for half a minute. '_Her aiming is deadly._' Senko climbed up and dusted herself. She then took the kunai from Itachi and looked at it. '_No, I forgot about the symbol she carved on all her kunai!_' Haiko screamed at herself.

"U, chi, ha, Hai, ko," Senko tilted her head slightly and turned to look at Haiko. Haiko was shuffling nervously.

"Yes… nee-chan?"

"May I ask you why did you throw my kunai at me?"

"I err… was practicing my throwing! I knew Itachi-nii-san would catch it for you!" Haiko tried her luck. Well, it was sort of true. Senko did not buy that.

"Haiko, don't lie to me."

"Nee-chan; let me off this time…!" Haiko begged with her best puppy face. Ugh. Senko could never say 'no' to that face. Senko grumbled a bit.

"I guess this might be a bit early but," Senko suddenly said and paused slightly while tossing Itachi a box of chocolates. "I think it doesn't matters, ne?" Senko smiled and disappeared. Itachi was rather surprised. Haiko had told him Senko will _not_ give him a box of chocolates unless he gives her a bouquet of flowers at the Celebration but now there were still a few hours. Itachi let a small smile creep onto his face; there was nobody there to see the rare smile on the prodigy's face. Haiko had run towards the direction home long ago.

"Senko… Uchiha Senko… you will be mine and no other's…" Itachi murmured to himself. Itachi smiled and he went upstairs to get the bouquet of nine roses, before appearing outside Senko's house. Itachi knocked gently and after a few seconds, Haiko opened the door. Haiko was rather surprised to see Itachi.

"Well come on in, Itachi-nii-san," Haiko said with a bright smile when she saw the bouquet of Senko's favorite flowers. "Nee-chan is in her room, if you are lucky, you might just catch her bathing." The second statement was of course a joke. Itachi nodded slightly and went upstairs. Senko was lying on her bed and reading a book quietly. She was so absorbed into the book that she did not even hear the slight creak when her door was opened by Itachi.

"You might spoil your eyesight if you read a book while lying down," Itachi stated calmly. It was only now that Senko realized her fiancé was in her room.

"Yes Itachi, what is it that you want, hmm?" Senko asked without looking up from her book.

"Unless you are blind, deaf and unable to smell, you should be able to sense it."

"First up I'm not blind, I'm reading a book. Second up, I'm not deaf, because I'm listening to you, third up, I'm having a blocked nose," Senko replied and glanced up at Itachi. She was surprised when she saw the bouquet of gorgeous roses in his hands.

"Is the bouquet of roses for me?" Senko asked, taken back by surprise. Who can imagine Uchiha Itachi the coldest Uchiha prodigy ever would give a girl a bouquet of roses?

"No, it's for that shop assistant Homuri Amaya," Itachi muttered sarcastically. Senko of course knew it was a joke.

"Who told you I like roses?" Senko asked as she took the bouquet of roses from Itachi, putting them on her nightstand. Itachi saw at least twenty other bouquets which were thrown on the floor.

"Hn," Itachi did not give a proper answer. '_Can't he stop with that Hn? Grrr…_' Senko thought.

"You know, if your fan girls ever come to know that you gave flowers, _roses_ to be more precise to a girl, that particular girl might just die?" Senko tried to start a conversation with the cold prodigy.

"First up, I won't give flowers, much less roses to just any girls. Second up, I only admire strong and independent girls," At here Senko blushed profusely. "Third up, I did not say I admire you." Itachi smirked. '_I don't admire you because I love you._' Senko sulked a little.

Itachi moved towards her and sat on her bed beside her. Senko looked at Itachi with a get-off-my-bed look. Itachi responded with a why-should-I look. Soon, Senko gave up and just decided to continue reading her book. Suddenly, Senko found her book missing. She glared up and saw Itachi holding her book.

"I told you that it might spoil your eyesight," Itachi said calmly.

"It's my eyes not yours, why do you care?"

"In a way, they are mine." Senko blushed slightly and decided not to reply. In an argument with the prodigy, Senko never lasted more than ten sentences before. Itachi was poking Senko's pillow gently as he inhaled her scent. Senko thought about what his fan girls would do if they find him in her room alone with her, on the same bed nonetheless. Yes, the bounty on her head would be so very high amongst the girls. They will gladly have her head as their lunch. '_If they ever find out that we are engaged, I bet even my grave won't be let off._' Senko shivered slightly.

Senko took a quick glance at Itachi and saw his eyes closed peacefully. No snores were heard but Senko was pretty sure Itachi was asleep. Senko sat on the queen-sized bed with her legs sprawled on one side of the bed, Itachi sleeping peacefully on the other side. She looked at the sleeping Uchiha on the other side of her bed again. Senko figured out that the girls of Konohagakure will all be after her head now. '_He looks so… innocent? Is innocent ever a word to descript him? Gosh, he looks angelic!_' Senko thought as her hand reached out to touch Itachi's cheek. Suddenly, Itachi's hand grabbed Senko's by her wrist.

"You thought that I was asleep?" Itachi smirked as his eyes shot opened. Senko said nothing but freed herself of the other Uchiha's strong grip. Itachi, who had kicked off his ninja sandals, crossed his legs on Senko's bed.

"Itachi, mind your hygiene. I don't want to smell the scent of your feet while sleeping," Senko commented dryly. Itachi simply smirked. "Seem like I will have to do it…" Senko closed her eyes and reopened them. Her Sharingan was switched on and she looked at Itachi into his eyes. Itachi knew what was coming at the moment she closed her eyes and he reflected it with his own Sharingan.

"Damn you Uchiha!"

"You are an Uchiha yourself."

"Damn you prodigy!"

"Prodigies are to be respected not damned."

"Damn you idiot!"

"Do I have to remind you again that my grades were far better than you back then in the academy?"

"Damn you bastard!"

"I was born after my father and mother married, do I need to explain to the meaning of the word 'bastard'?"

"…" Ok, Senko lost an argument with the prodigy again. There was a good thing though, she broke her record. She lasted eight sentences in an argument with Itachi. Itachi was looking at Senko with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Senko hissed but the smirk remained.

"I hope you two aren't doing anything dirty, nii-san and nee-chan," Haiko who had just walked into the room said cheekily when she saw them lying on the bed together. Senko muttered something who sounded like 'younger siblings are a nuisance'.

"Haiko, I remembered something. Kaa-san told me to dress you up for the Celebration." Senko smiled wickedly. "I think we should get started now…" Haiko's face was a pure mask of horror as she ran down the stairs. Senko disappeared and reappeared with Haiko kicking and screaming, trapped in her elder sister's arms.

"Let's see…" Senko smirked evilly. Itachi looked at the two female Uchiha with a bored look.

Two hours later

"Well, just in time for the Celebration." Senko smiled. Haiko was growling. Senko forced her younger sibling into a white, double frilly dress and dressed her up as if she was a doll. Yes, Haiko did look pretty but she looked more like an animated doll. Itachi was sitting in the room the full time watching Senko dolling up her little sister. Senko double checked her sister to confirm that she was stripped of all kunai, shuriken and whatever sharp objects which she had hidden here and there. Haiko knew what her sister was doing.

"You can't strip me of my last weapon," the seven years old suddenly grinned cheekily.

"Where did you hide it?" Senko was tired of this. Haiko pointed at her eyes.

"Unless you go as far as digging out my eyes, you can't strip me of my last weapon!" Haiko shouted with a huge smile as her Sharingan bled into view. Haiko's Sharingan was at Stage 2, quite impressive for someone age seven. She was right. How can an elder sibling dig out the eyes of their younger sibling without a good reason?

"If you use your Sharingan at the Celebration to do anything bad, I will do something bad to you," Senko warned. Haiko grinned cheekily. Add these two up. A Genjutsu genius plus Sharingan, what do you get? The result is a Genjutsu Master.

"The Celebration is going to start," Itachi said in a smooth tone. Senko looked at Itachi.

"Go and bring Sasuke-kun to the Celebration, we will meet you there," Senko said and suddenly she craned her neck to whisper into Itachi's ears. Itachi nodded slightly and disappeared. Haiko stared at Senko in horrors.

"Nee-chan, you can't do this to me! I will be mocked by that spiked head if he sees me like this!"

"My so dearest little sister, he won't! Oh yeah, here's a box of white chocolates. You know what to do, don't ya'?" Senko said sweetly, her voice was like honey and men of Konohagakure would have fainted if they heard her voice now.

"Older siblings are evil…" Haiko muttered.

"Young woman, what did you say?" Senko arched her eyebrow and looked at Haiko with a dangerous glare. God bless Haiko. She had heard it.

"I said older siblings are blessings from God!" Haiko immediately replied, worrying for her life.

"Oh really…" Senko muttered with sarcasm.

"Ok, Itachi and Sasuke are really fast, I doubt they like waiting, so why don't we go now, hmm?" Senko smirked. Haiko pouted slightly but walked towards the direction of the Celebration with Senko. Haiko was surprised and rather jealous to see Sasuke holding a bouquet of white lily flowers. Senko smirked. Haiko threw the box of white chocolates at Sasuke carelessly and it hit the exact spot Haiko wanted. Sasuke was hit on his forehead.

"Oww… whatever was that for!?" Sasuke growled.

"Well Sasuke-kun, that's for you," Haiko said simply. Sasuke muttered something and glared at Itachi who ignored him.

"This is for you," Sasuke muttered as he held out the bouquet of white lily flowers to Haiko who was surprised. Sasuke bended down to pick up the box which Haiko had threw at him.

"It's for… for me?" Haiko took the bouquet with a startled look.

"Yes," Sasuke replied and he picked up the box of white chocolates.

"How did you know my favorite flower is white lily?" Haiko asked while sending a suspicious glance at Senko who looked away. Sasuke dare not tell.

"_You want me to give a bunch of white lily flowers to Haiko!? Aniki, what are you thinking?" Sasuke shouted with a blush._

"_I'm doing a favor for Senko. She told me to ask you to give Haiko a bouquet of white lily flowers; it's her favorite. She will be giving you a box of chocolates too anyway."_

"_Are you serious, I mean, is it true?" Sasuke was surprised._

"_I'm not so free to lie about this kind of things."_

"_Ok fine… let's go to Yamanaka Flower Shop now…'_

"Itachi, I guess we better leave those two alone, ne?" Senko suddenly asked Itachi, break Sasuke's thoughts. Itachi, sensing the hint (Note: It's the hint to let those two admit their feelings for each other; not a hint for Itachi to follow Senko to a corner to make-out…), followed Senko into the crowd.

(Time for some very soft SasukexOC fluffs! xD)

Haiko was still looking at the bouquet of white lily flowers in disbelief while Sasuke was fidgeting. Both of them tried to ignore each other. Finally, Sasuke turned to look at Haiko. Haiko was blushing badly. Sasuke wanted to move closer to her but he hesitated. '_**C'mon, you know you want to do it.**__ Who the heck are you? __**Your conscience duh! **__That's the last thing I need now. __**C'mon, move it move it! **__Shut up. __**Not till you move it move it!**__ Oh fine, I will do it before I turn nuts!_' Sasuke moved closer to Haiko who blushed even deeper.

"Hai…Haiko-chan…" Sasuke started. '_**Golly! **__**The**__** Uchiha Sasuke is stuttering! **__Can you please leave me alone? __**Ah fine, have fun and don't do anything naughty! You are just eight and she's only seven! **__Damn you._' Haiko fidgeted nervously but she did not reply.

"Hello there, Haiko-chan!" A pink-haired girl and Ino greeted Haiko suddenly. '_Whew… they were in time to save me from embarrassment…_'

"Hello Ino-chan and Sakura-chan!" Haiko greeted. '_The white lily flowers Itachi-sensei brought Sasuke-kun to the shop to buy were for her!?_' Ino could not believe the flowers ended up in Haiko's hands.

"Haiko-chan!" A loud voice exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun, you are here too?" Haiko saw the yellow-haired classmate of hers running up towards her. Senko had told her little sister to be extra nice to the boy in her class with whisker markings on his cheeks. Haiko would have; even if her nee-chan did not tell her to. Naruto was totally like her! He was energetic and loud-mouthed, exactly like her. Naruto almost collided into Haiko when she stood aside agilely.

"Tch…" Sasuke did not like Naruto much. He was always around Haiko and Sasuke was actually rather… jealous?

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stuttered.

"Don't use that suffix with my name." Sasuke cut in coldly. '_Hmm, but he let me call him Sasuke-kun and I could have sworn he smiled when I did…_' Haiko pondered. '_Nothing is more accurate than an experiment on the spot! I bet Sakura-chan will have a grudge against me for this though. Argh I don't have the guts…_' Haiko thought.

"Haiko, can I have a small chat with you?" Ino tried to say it sweetly but venom slipped into her voice. Haiko sensed the venom and gulped. '_Peace before storm?_' Haiko thought.

"Uh sure…" Yamanaka Ino pulled Haiko into the forested area.

"Ok, now tell me why did the bouquet of white lily flowers end up with you?" Ino hissed.

"Sasuke-kun gave it to me, but I bet it's the works of nee-chan and Itachi-nii-san," Haiko replied dryly. '_So Sasuke-kun didn't give it to her on his own accounts? That's great!_' Ino thought cheerfully.

"Ok, you better don't go near Sasuke-kun…" Ino warned Haiko who looked at her with an amused look.

"Look; my nee-chan and Itachi-nii-san are," at here seven years old Haiko remembered how Senko warned her to not tell anymore people about her engagement with Itachi. "Are partners and nearly everyday they are together, Sasuke usually sticks around Itachi-nii-san too, and I stick around my nee-chan. How is it possible for me to NOT be near him?" Haiko was natural with sarcasm. Oh god she was.

With Itachi and Senko

The two ANBU captains were weaving through the crowd when suddenly they saw Kakashi the copy-ninja reading the perverted orange book of his. Senko sighed and walked up to her ex ANBU squad captain.

"Ka, ka, shi, sen, sei!" Senko practically shouted.

"Uh well yes Senko-chan?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his orange book. Senko sighed. Last resort; Senko grabbed the orange book and threw it at Itachi who caught it in surprise.

"Don't give it back to Kakashi-sensei till I'm done talking with him," Senko commanded. "AND DON'T READ IT!" Itachi simply smirked. Kakashi was desperately trying to grab his book from the young ANBU captain who dodged him easily.

"Now… Kakashi-sensei… I heard they updated the Bingo Book again?" Senko lowered her voice. This was a top secret in ANBU. Kakashi was suddenly dead serious.

"They did…" Kakashi said quietly.

"What did they ever bother to update it? They know 98 percents of all the ninjas will rather flee than fight when they meet with an S-class criminal ninja…" Senko sighed. "Even the ANBU squad I had lead before, Squad 632, they fled when they saw Hoshigaki Kisame and left me to face him alone…"

"At least the 2 percents will do their job as a shinobi or kunoichi…" Kakashi smiled.

"I heard Aijo will be included as an S-class missing-nin too, is it?" Senko asked quietly. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Ah, she chose to betray Konoha and be Akatsuki's dog," Kakashi muttered. Matakou Aijo was Uchiha Senko's best friend and an extremely skilled ninja. She betrayed Konohagakure few months back to join Akatsuki and since then she was classified as a missing-nin. Senko wanted to cry. Kakashi saw it coming and gave her a friendly pat on her back.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Senko whispered. "I promise, even though she is, no, was my best friend, I won't show her mercy if I ever come across her," '_in these four days I have left._' Senko added the statement mentally. Kakashi merely nodded.

"Can I have back my book?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Senko glared at Kakashi. All he can think of is that perverted orange book entitled 'Icha Icha Paradise'!? Senko smirked at Itachi and Itachi took that hint. He threw the book high up into the air and Senko quickly formed some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Kakashi watched in horror as his book was burned into crisps. (Can anyone imagine someone burning Hatake Kakashi's perverted orange book? xD)

"Sen…ko…!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sheesh, I was kidding. Here's your book, I used Kawarimi on it," Senko laughed. Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief and continued reading his book. The two Uchiha picked up their pace and disappeared into the crowd again.

"Look, Haiko, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and even Naruto are there!" Senko exclaimed and tugged Itachi towards the group of academy children.

"Senko-nee-chan, is Haiko-chan your sister?" Naruto attacked Senko with a bear hug and asked. Senko laughed and nodded her head. "Oh, she's as pretty as you!" At here, Haiko blushed while Senko smiled.

"Nee-chan, were you and nii-san doing anything… dirty?" Haiko asked with a mischievious look. Senko gave Haiko one of her looks and Haiko smiled back innocently. '_She's so not innocent._' Senko thought, referring to her younger sister.

"Sasuke-**kun**, can we spar tomorrow after school?" Haiko asked the eight years old Uchiha childishly.

"Only if you promise not to use that Night of Death Technique or whatever it is called…" Sasuke muttered.

"It is called Death of Night Technique!" Haiko scoffed.

"You… used that technique on Sasuke-kun?" Senko stared at Haiko.

"It was a last resort; I couldn't do anything else," Haiko muttered.

"Liar, you used it at the start of the spar!" Sasuke nearly yelled. Haiko glared at him with a look which said can't-you-play-along? '_Now nee-chan is going to kill me…_' Haiko thought.

"What was his reaction?" Senko asked, much to Haiko's surprise.

"The same as you, nee-chan. He screamed his head off."

"I did not scream!" Sasuke shouted.

"You did."

"I did not!"

"Is the little kiddo shy?"

"I'm one year older than you!"

"Then admit your actions as eight years old would."

"I did not scream, I yelled!"

"Sounded like a scream to me."

"Whatever."

"Oh, so you admit it? Great!"

"Damn you."

"I'm so hurt, oh so hurt!" Haiko faked a tear and laughed here. Sasuke admitted defeat. Ino and Sakura were watching with jealousy. '_He never exchanges more than two words with me!_' The two eight year old girls thought angrily. '_And here he is arguing with Haiko-chan!_' Itachi was staring at a particular patch in the sky while Senko looked at Sasuke and Haiko thoughtfully.

"Ok I think that's enough… we ought to go and experience the Celebration air!" Senko smiled. The academy children nodded eagerly while Itachi gave his usual "Hn."

"Oh, Senko-chan, there you are!" Senko turned around and a beautiful teenager about fifteen years old was standing beside Hyuuga Akito. The girl had long black hair lying against her back, all the curves in the right place, a pair of beautiful emerald eyes with a small button nose and high cheekbones.

"I told you Akito would get another date," Itachi smirked. Senko only turned to smile at Itachi sweetly.

"Hello there, Hirju-chan and Akito-san!" Senko greeted. Itachi was startled but his stoic face did not even flinch. '_That girl is Aburame Hirju?_'

"I told you she's hot and pretty," Senko smiled at Itachi. Itachi looked away. "Even prodigies have mistakes, so don't be so stressed out." Senko laughed.

"Akito-san, are you having fun with Hirju-chan?" Senko asked with a huge smile. Akito blushed slightly. Itachi looked at Hirju again.

"Senko-chan, seems like you are having so much fun with Itachi-san," Hirju stepped in and said. Senko looked at her.

"Uh, if you call fooling Kakashi-sensei, scaring the hell out of him by pretending to burn that perverted orange book of his, seeing Sasuke-kun and my own sister argue, dolling my sister up fun, I guess yes." Senko replied.

"Senko-chan, you are pure evil."

"Thank you for your compliment."

**Later that day at night**

"Good bye, Itachi-sensei and Senko-sensei," The two eight year old girls bid farewell quite unwillingly. "Good bye Sasuke and Naruto."

"Good bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Itachi-sensei, Senko-nee-chan, Haiko-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted and heeded for the other direction. All that were left were the four Uchiha and other two ANBU.

"So… Itachi-san, are you going to play the gentleman and walk them home?" Hirju asked teasingly. Itachi sent them a glare.

"Akito-san, do you plan on playing the gentleman and walk Hirju-chan home?" Senko responded quickly. Hirju blushed.

"Uh well… I do…" Akito replied.

"Ok, see you two around and don't do anything naughty, wait for another year please," Senko said sweetly. Hirju scowled while Akito blushed. Soon the couple of Hyuuga and Aburame were out of sight. Right, just the four Uchiha were left.

"See you around, Itachi and Sasuke-kun," Senko smiled and was able to heed home when a strong hand gripped her wrist. Senko did not need to turn back to see who it was.

"Let, go," Senko said calmly while on the inside her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"It's getting late, it won't be an appropriate time for girls to walk home alone," Itachi stated calmly. Senko looked at him in surprise, annoy, anger and sadness. Surprise because he cared for her, annoy because she thought that he meant that she was weak, anger because she felt that he was looking down on her, sadness because he did not trust her skills.

"If you insist, then come," Senko was surprised by the words which escaped her mouth. Nevertheless, she turned down the path back home again when Itachi released her wrist. No sooner they reached her house and Senko sighed when she saw the lights turned off. It meant that Otou-san and Okaa-san were not home and she would have to take care of the little devil, Haiko alone. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up on her head.

"Itachi-**kun** and Sasuke-kun…" Senko smiled sweetly. Itachi could have sworn even sugar could not match up with the sweetness of her voice right now. '_Wait, she called me Itachi-kun. That means she wants something __**really**__ badly…_'

"What do you want? I know whenever you use that sugary tone while calling me Itachi-kun you want something really badly, don't beat around the bush, and get to the point." Senko gritted her teeth. Uchiha Itachi was far too smart.

"Alright, fine. Otou-san and Okaa-san aren't home and I don't want to take care of the most devilish little sister ever in this world alone, plus it's getting late so I want to ask you two over for a sleepover!" Senko snapped at Itachi, startling him. Haiko glared at Senko when she called her the most devilish little sister ever.

"I won't mind sleeping over," '_and let my fan girls hunt you down._' The second part of his sentence was kept to himself.

"Yay, a sleepover, a sleepover!" Sasuke was jumping up and down. Haiko looked at him as though he was nuts. Senko looked at them and sighed. She pulled Haiko in and the two Uchiha brothers followed.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Look, I know this chapter was pretty much meaningless but I'm too lazy to type anymore, so see you!

Both reviews and flaming are welcomed. Please be polite and point out my mistakes. Thanks. I always go through my writing again after I had uploaded and hopefully it helped to minimize the mistakes made.


	3. Best Sleepover Game Truth or Dare?

Here's the third chapter, enjoy it! The second chapter was up much faster than I thought my lazy hands would type. Tsusukuru, I love you! I really, really do! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I tried to keep my grammar and things perfect; I always read through at least another five times after I submit to check out for the mistakes I make. But nobody is perfect so I will need my readers to point out all the mistakes I missed out. Thank you, Tsusukuru for being a wonderful reader! Thank you for appreciating my writings.

Uh well, the Truth or Dare is really short.

**Note: I was in school today (13/9/07) and I decided to change something in the telepathy conversation between Senko and Orochimaru.**

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, I own my old socks.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Best Sleepover Game- Truth or Dare?**

Senko went upstairs without bothering to attend to her two guests while Haiko landed herself on the couch. '_Is she a couch-potato?_' Sasuke thought, not really knowing what couch-potato means. Senko came down wearing a pink nightgown and looked at Itachi who was lying against the wall.

"Well guys," Senko started, gaining the other three's attention. "Who want to play Truth or Dare?" Senko smiled innocently.

"Me!" Haiko and Sasuke shouted in unison. Itachi had this I-don't-care look. Senko smiled as she went into the kitchen to get an empty bottle. Minutes later, they were sitting in a circle in Senko's room. Itachi had been dragged by the other three Uchiha. Itachi took the first spin. He simply estimated the strength and the mouth was pointing at Sasuke.

"Truth or dare my little brother?" Itachi asked disinterestedly.

"Dare," Sasuke yawned, not really knowing what he was talking as he was sleepy.

"I dare you to kiss Haiko on her cheek." Haiko was shocked and she glared at Itachi. Sasuke was still too drowsy.

"Oh, ok, wait, what you said!?" Sasuke suddenly shot up.

"That was just to wake you up," Itachi said simply. Sasuke growled; what a good brother Itachi makes, indeed. Sasuke turned to face Haiko and placed his lips on her cheek for a split second. That was enough to make Haiko blush. Senko stifled a laugh. Sasuke glared at Senko and spun the bottle. Laughing time is over; the mouth was looking at Senko who groaned.

"Truth or dare Senko-nee-chan?" Sasuke grinned.

"Truth," Senko replied.

"Do you have feelings for anyone besides aniki?" Sasuke grinned. Itachi felt slightly annoyed.

"Sure I do," Senko replied, while glancing at Itachi who looked a little angry.

"I have feelings for this clan, the Hokage-sama, all my comrades and every citizen of Konoha," Senko continued. Itachi looked a little relaxed. Sasuke looked away and Senko took a deep breath before spinning the bottle. '_God, you rock!_' Senko smirked when the bottle mouth pointed at Itachi. '_Kuso… she has that evil glint in her eyes._' Itachi thought.

"Truth or dare Itachi?" Senko smiled sweetly.

"Dare," Itachi replied. It was so simple. Senko had a triumph look on her face.

"I dare you to strip naked and run round Konoha once," Senko smiled. '_Eww, gross, I never knew nee-chan is so disgusting!_' Sasuke and Haiko thought. '_Guess I better save nii-san._' Haiko grinned.

"Nii-san, if you don't do it, you will have to kiss nee-chan once!" Haiko smiled innocently. Senko looked at her younger sibling in pure annoyance. Itachi did not say anything but leaned forward and brushed his lips on Senko's. Senko had a light blush on her face. Itachi spun the bottle with the perfect estimation of strength and the mouth pointed towards Senko who froze in horrors.

"Truth or dare my dear Senko-chan?" Itachi smirked. '_If I choose truth, I will be mocked and I'm sure he will force that out of me, if I choose dare… argh forget it! I will choose dare!_'

"Dare of course, my dearest Itachi-kun," Senko scoffed.

"Pretty simple, I dare you to give the Hokage-sama a tight slap on his face," Itachi smirked.

"Why don't you take my life instead?" Senko suggested, really wishing he would. '_If he really takes my life, I will be so glad…__**I see that your intelligence doesn't match with your beauty, Senko-chan. **__Who are you? __**Oh my, you forgot about the one who gave you a cursed seal so soon? No worries though; my cursed seal will make sure you won't forget your ah, Order. **__Orochimaru! __**Why yes darling it's me. If he attacks you, I will make you fight back, in the worst case, kill him. **__Even if you make me fight back I will lose. __**Shall I tell you a secret? Kukuku…**__What is it you sick bastard! __**Itachi-kun had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, my sweetie. **__No way in hell… he couldn't had… __**That's right sweetie, he killed Shisui, oh poor Shunshin no Shisui… kukuku… **__He will never kill Shisui without a reason, I believe in him, now if you please, I will talk to you later, you sick bastard._'

"Nee-chan, are you asleep?" Haiko yawned. Senko was startled. She had just found out about the telepathy between Orochimaru and herself. Konohagakure will deem her as a criminal ninja if they found out about it. '_Yet, it doesn't matters anymore._'

"Nee-chan, just kiss aniki on his face, he will definitely withdraw his cruel dare if you do it!" Sasuke exclaimed, earning a glare from the older male Uchiha. Senko sighed and leaned across the circle, placing a quick peck on Itachi's face. God, she was dead if Itachi's totally nutty fan girls ever find out about this. Itachi did not resist, he simply shrugged. Senko made a swift estimation and then she spun the bottle. Bingo, the mouth was pointing at Haiko.

"Truth or dare my little sister?" Senko smiled. Haiko scowled; she knew Senko did it on purpose.

"Truth of course, nee-chan," Haiko smiled sweetly. '_Damn her…_' Senko thought. '_Oh, wait, I got it!_'

"Do you love Sasuke?" Senko smirked. Haiko stared at Senko with a look that said you-are-so-dead.

"I…I…" Haiko gritted her teeth. She would be lying through her teeth if she says no, and her sister will mock her for not being brave enough to admit! "I do love him ok! Now shut up and don't spread it unless you want to try my upgraded version of my Death of Night Technique!" Haiko hissed. Senko rolled her eyes. A thirteen years old ANBU captain, second to Uchiha Itachi in Konohagakure or even worldwide was threatened by her seven years old sister who was not even a genin yet and to say the truth, she was pretty scared. Perfect. Eight years old Sasuke was too drowsy to hear what Haiko said.

"Sure…" Haiko spun the bottle carelessly and the mouth pointed to Senko.

"Oh nee-chan, take your pick; truth or dare?" Haiko had a sinister look on her face. '_I don't care about my dignity now! I don't wanna' face the Death of Night Technique!_' Senko screamed at herself.

"Truth please my dearest little sister," Senko scowled.

"Well nee-chan, do you really love nii-san?" Haiko asked.

"You mean Akito-san?" Senko asked jokingly, while fighting back a blush.

"I meant Itachi-nii-san!" Haiko shouted

"I thought you read my diary enough to know the answer?" Senko shot back. '_She knows that I had flipped through her diary!_' Haiko thought. '_Hn, interesting, so she keeps a diary? I should try and get my hands on it some days._'

"Fine, fine!" Haiko muttered. Itachi was actually quite disappointed when Senko did not answer. Senko grabbed the bottle and spun it when Itachi stopped her.

"It's getting pretty late, I think we better sleep." Itachi glanced at the clock. '_He's so damn… damn… traditional!_' Senko thought, Itachi always keep to the be-in-bed-by-ten rule.

"Just one last round please, Itachi, please…" Senko begged. Itachi gave a small 'Hn' and Senko cheered. Itachi immediately regretted. Senko spun the bottle and the mouth was facing him.

"Itachi-**koi,** take your pick; truth or dare?" Senko teased him.

"Truth," Itachi replied. Senko pondered about what to ask.

"Do you have feelings… for any girls?" Senko felt those words slipping out of her mouth. God… she is acting like a lovesick fan girl of the infamous prodigy! Itachi smirked.

"I have feelings for a girl…" Senko's ears pricked. "She's kind, intelligent and pretty, sometimes careless; but it makes her cute," Itachi continued, enjoying torturing Senko. "She was the only one to penetrate my mind wall and hold a place in my heart," Senko looked ready to kill. Itachi smirked. "Her last name is Uchiha," Senko looked up, in shock. "She's already my fiancée." Heat was gathered on Senko's cheeks. It suddenly became so obvious who he was talking about. '_Wow… aniki sure knows what he's doing…_' Sasuke thought.

"Well that settles for today…" Haiko laughed. Senko sighed and lead the two brothers up to the two guest rooms. "You two know where my room is, so if you need anything, just come and knock on my door."

"What if we need condoms?" Itachi smirked. Senko gave him a sick look.

"I will get your fan girls to deliver it." Senko scoffed, even though she knew Itachi was not serious about it. Itachi shrugged and went into the first room while Sasuke bounced into the second room.

"Not giving Sasuke-kun a goodnight kiss?" Senko teased Haiko. Haiko glared at Senko. Senko laughed and walked into Itachi's room.

"Good night Itachi; and sweet dreams."

"Hn."

Senko sighed and walked into Sasuke's room. '_Wow he's already asleep…_' Senko laughed silently and closed the door gently when she saw the young boy sleeping. After it, she went to her own room. Senko toyed with the godly-priced kunai and smiled gently as the face of Tenten came into her mind. She placed the kunai on her nightstand (Gosh… I had been dumping a lot of items on the nightstand.) and went to sleep peacefully, savoring the last few minutes till the signal of the fact that only have three days left

The next day

Itachi was up at the very minute when the Sun signaled Six o'clock. He simply got up from the bed and leaned against the wall, while thinking.

"Itachi, it's only six and you're up already?" Senko, who had came in to check on her guests asked.

"Hn," Itachi did not reply her.

"Since you're up, you might as well help me out in preparing breakfast for the little devil and Sasuke-kun," Senko, who had appeared beside Itachi in a flash said and looked at him with the most innocent eyes. Itachi stared at Senko in disbelief. Someone expected him, Uchiha Itachi, a prodigy to help out in what, cooking?

"I don't see why not," Itachi wanted to suicide for the words which came out of his mouth. Senko smiled.

"Alright, get up then!"

Itachi was never talented in cooking. He never was. Senko sighed as Itachi tried to start the fire. Senko moved over and within seconds, the fire was started. Itachi looked away.

"Alright, I know as a ninja trained to fight you are never taught to cook," Senko giggled here. "I guess it's about time you learn!" Itachi simple glanced at the female Uchiha.

An hour later

Itachi was sweating profusely while Senko looked perfectly fine. God, cooking is harder than killing people to the Uchiha prodigy.

"If I'm asked to grade you for cooking I will grade you a U…" Senko sighed. 'U' was the lowest grade anyone can get for any subject in the academy. Itachi glared at her. The Uchiha prodigy had never scored a 'U' before.

"Itachi, can you please go and wake your little brother up?" Senko glanced at Itachi and asked. Itachi said nothing but went into the guestroom. Senko walked up the stairs and opened the door to Haiko's room and went in. She saw her little sister in a sitting posture on her bed, yawning and stretching herself.

"Well devil's little sister, you are very accurate in choosing the time to wake up…" Senko arched her eyebrow. Haiko glared at her sleepily.

"I'm your little sister…yawn…" Haiko said, "Meaning you're the…yawn… devil…" Senko scowled. Even when Haiko was drowsy, she was sharp and smart.

"Well morning my little devilish sister," Senko sighed. "Go and get changed. Breakfast is ready and do brush your teeth." Haiko nodded sleepily and went into her bathroom to splash some water on her face. The cold water immediately woke her up. Senko heard some yells from the guestroom and went to check on Itachi and Sasuke. As she had guessed, Sasuke was wet from head to toes while Itachi had a smug look on his face, with a pail on the floor beside him.

"Aniki…" Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked. Senko giggled softly. Itachi heard the muffled giggles and turned to look at Senko who had her hand pressing on her mouth. Sasuke shot Itachi another glare.

"Nee-chan, can you get me a **dry** towel please?" Sasuke asked. Senko could not take it anymore. She burst out laughing and nodded. Sasuke growled. Senko moved into the storage room swiftly and looked for a clean towel. She pulled a plain, furry blue towel out and went back to the guestroom. She was just in time to stop a 'glare-and-smirk contest'. Sasuke was glad to see the towel which Senko threw at him.

"Ok… let me guess, Haiko didn't come down?" Senko sighed. Itachi looked at her with a bored look and nodded his head slightly. "I bet all my fortune that she had fallen asleep again…" Senko muttered. Itachi simply smirked. Senko grabbed a gigantic water gun (I don't know how it got there) sitting on an elegant glass table holding a vase of tulips and went upstairs.

Senko smirked when she saw her seven years old Genjutsu genius sister sleeping on her bed. '_Note to self: Run after spraying water unless you want to face the Death of Night Technique._' Senko thought to herself and opened fire. Haiko screamed her head off. Itachi, who was standing at the other side of the house, could hear her scream very, very clearly. Sasuke thought he would go deaf. Senko, who was running out of the room, was used to it. A very wet Haiko came out soon and glowered at Senko.

"Damn you nee-chan!" She screamed. Senko smirked and grabbed her hands before she could perform the Death of Night Technique.

"Now, Haiko, I don't need to remind you there's school today, do I?" Senko smiled sweetly. Haiko growled. "Breakfast is ready so go into the kitchen to eat, later Itachi and I will send you to the academy," Haiko cheered up when she heard that breakfast is ready. She loved breakfast.

"Method number 1 to cool Haiko down, get her food," Senko smirked and told herself. Itachi heard it and he was amused. Sasuke just watched the swift changes in Haiko's expression in awe. He watched her totally-steamed-and-angry face changed to that of an innocent angel again. Sasuke walked into the dining room after Haiko went in.

"So, grade U cook, are you coming in?" Senko asked playfully. '_This is probably the last time I can insult him._' Senko thought. Itachi gave her a glare and strode into the dining room. Senko grinned and followed him.

**-Flash (nothing to write about breakfast)-**

Senko pocketed the godly-priced kunai and smiled softly to herself. She went downstairs where the other three Uchiha were waiting for her impatiently. She smiled and the four Uchiha walked towards the direction of the academy. No sooner, they reached the academy. A brown-haired girl with her hair up in buns and deep chocolate eyes ran up to Senko.

"Senko-sensei, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Tenten cried happily. Senko smiled and ruffled her apprentice's head.

"Happy birthday, Tenten, here's your birthday present," Senko took out the kunai and passed it to Tenten. "Oh, and not to forget; someone might get grumpy. Itachi here paid for it." Tenten looked at Itachi with a grateful look.

"Thank you, Itachi-sensei!" Nine year old Tenten smiled. Itachi merely nodded his head.

"Senko-sensei, can you train with me after school today?" Tenten asked hopefully. Senko thought for a while.

"Since today is your birthday, I would rather take you out for lunch," Senko replied. Tenten was slightly disappointed but she nodded. "Now, go in." Tenten ran into her classroom. Haiko and Sasuke had long disappeared into their classroom. Itachi and Senko were the only ones outside the academy now. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Itachi…" Senko started. Itachi did not need Senko to continue to know what she wants to warn him about.

"Run," Itachi replied simply as he sprinted into action. Senko nearly smirked as she tried to catch up to Itachi. The eight warnings from Sandaime were enough to keep Itachi obedient. Senko ran after Itachi as the fan girls' high shrill voices ran into her ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They screamed. Senko started panicking and she tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. '_What a great way to end life; being crashed Itachi's fan girls. Perfect._' Senko thought as she closed her eyes. Orochimaru clearly did not expect fan girls to run over Senko hence the cursed seal did not have any reactions. Suddenly, Senko was swept off her feet. Senko looked up to see the face of her savior.

"Itachi…? Didn't you disappear?" Senko was puzzled.

"Now, I can't leave my fiancée behind, can I?" Itachi asked teasingly. Senko glared at him and tilted her head. Itachi merely smirked and he suddenly stopped.

"We've lost them," Itachi said as he dumped Senko on the ground. Senko winced slightly and glared at Itachi.

"I need a medic-nin… ugh! I won't ever belittle medic-nin again!" Senko winced again as she tried to twist her ankle back. Itachi looked at her with a smirk and lowered himself. He grabbed her ankle and earned a gasp from Senko.

"This will hurt, but it will only take a while to heal," Itachi smirked and suddenly a loud crack was heard. Itachi had twisted her ankle back to the correct position. Senko screamed. Itachi covered his ears and the birds from the trees fled.

"Itachi you're an idiot!" Senko screamed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Even as an ANBU captain, Senko could never bear with pain. Itachi had a small smile on his face. Not that he enjoyed seeing Senko in pain, but he felt that she was cute that way. Suddenly, a messenger of the Sandaime; an eagle appeared and circled the sky for a few rounds before flying off.

"That's the signal that the Hokage-sama wants us…" Senko mumbled and tried to move, but winced. "Sadly, I can't walk." Itachi merely smirked and picked her up. Senko felt so weak. '_Ugh…I have to depend on him…_' Senko sighed mentally as Itachi, while carrying her disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

"What is it that you wanted, Hokage-sama?" Itachi and Senko asked in unison when Itachi stepped into the room, carrying Senko. The Sandaime was rather surprised to see one of his best ninjas being carried by another but he did not say anything. A daimio was standing beside the Hokage-sama, looking rather displeased.

"What is the meaning of this, Sandaime? I asked for the best ninjas!" The daimio roared. Senko looked at the daimio in annoy. She froze when she realized that the daimio is the richest in the Land of Fire- Hiroeu Kateou. He was wearing black robes and a black hat adorned his handsome face. Kateou was a man in just his thirties.

"Hiroeu-san, they **are** the best…" The Sandaime said quietly. "Uchiha Itachi, the male ninja, became a genin at age seven, activated his family's kekkei genkai- the Sharingan at age eight, and became a chuunin at age ten and an ANBU captain at age thirteen. He defeated all the ninjas in Konoha." The daimio was shocked. "Uchiha Senko, the girl in Itachi's arms, she became a genin at age seven, a chuunin at age ten and activated her Sharingan in the same year. She too, became an ANBU captain at age thirteen. She faced Hoshigaki Kisame alone and managed to wound him severely when her ANBU squad escaped." The Sandaime said calmly.

"But I asked for the three best ninjas! There're only two now!" The daimio shouted.

"The third one should be here soon…" The Sandaime sighed.

"Hokage-sama, let me guess… it's Hatake Kakashi the king of being late, right?" Senko asked, annoyed. The Sandaime nodded.

"Perfect," Senko muttered sarcastically.

"Explain our mission," Itachi stated coldly.

"You are to protect the daimio Hiroeu Kateou from all dangers. He's hiring you three for a week. Hiroeu-san received news that his enemies will be sending assassins to assassinate him soon. He came to hire the top three ninjas of Konoha to protect him for a week," The Sandaime explained. Senko was stunned. '_What…? Orochimaru, you damned snake, can you hear me!? __**Yes, darling?**__ You snake freak, I need to get out of Konoha for a week for a mission, meaning… __**Kukuku… my darling, seems like you are really silly. This cursed seal… I will allow you out of Konoha, but the day which I want you to carry out the murder, you will come back …**__ bastard… you bloody snake freak… __**Kukuku…. Now don't be so mean to your future master…**__ Are you kidding me? I don't wish to talk to a damned snake more than necessary, fuck you Orochimaru._' Senko ended the telepathy and growled to herself. She felt like a criminal ninja.

"Senko…?" The Sandaime called her.

"Uh… yes Hokage-sama?" Senko looked sheepishly at the Kage of her village.

"You seem to be in a daze just now…" The Sandaime explained.

"I was thinking about what Kakashi might be doing…" Senko lied. She could not tell him that she was talking to the greatest enemy of Konohagakure through telepathy, could she? Just then, the door opened and a certain gray-haired jounin stepped in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, an old lady's cat got stuck in the tree and-" Kakashi's story was cut off by the young male Uchiha.

"And you helped her to save her cat and then sent her home, and then she said she ran out of sugar so you went to the market to help her buy and she said her grandson is lost and you helped her to find him, right?" The cold Uchiha muttered.

"No, she ran out of salt." Itachi and Senko were burning. Imaginary black flames surrounded them and they looked menacing. "And it was her granddaughter who was missing."

"Kakashi… surrender that idiotic perverted orange book of yours… I know you're late because you were reading that book…" Senko growled, reaching out her hand.

"No… my precious Icha Icha Paradise… No… never…!" Kakashi shouted.

"Hand it over or I'll burn it…!" Senko shouted, flame blazing in her eyes. The Sandaime and the daimio were watching with an expression of shock and slight fear. Kakashi quietly handed over his book. He knew Senko meant business. Senko tucked the orange book into a pocket in Itachi's clothes and he looked at her questioningly.

"My clothes don't have any pockets," She replied, as if reading his mind.

"Since all of you are here, Itachi and Senko go back and prepare, wait for Kakashi at the gates. I will explain everything to your late teammate again…" The Sandaime shot Kakashi a slight glare. Itachi and Senko nodded.

"If you're late, I'm going to burn your perverted orange book for real!" Senko chuckled, and Kakashi twitched. Senko tried to stand up. She realized that Itachi was not kidding about her ankle healing faster by the hard way and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi, on the other hand disappeared in a twirl of leaves. Kakashi was mourning over the loss of his most beloved book. The Sandaime had a vein popping out on his head.

"Excuse me, Hiroeu-san, please turn over," The Sandaime requested. The daimio nodded and turned. Soon, several loud crashes and cling-clang sounds and the sound of furniture being thrown around were heard.

"You may turn back now, Hiroeu-san," The Sandaime said calmly. The daimio turned and saw a pretty bashed up Kakashi lying on the floor. He seemed to be a breath away from death.

"Is he still in the condition to be on a mission?" The daimio asked, slightly worried that his few million yens is down in the drain.

"He will recover soon enough," The Sandaime shrugged.

**Some minutes later at the gates**

The two ninjas guarding the gates saluted when Itachi and Senko appeared. From their ANBU uniforms and small figures, the two chuunins knew who they are.

"Good day, Itachi-sama and Senko-sama," The two ninjas bowed politely. Itachi did not bother to return the greeting while Senko smiled under her mask.

"Good day to you too," Senko said quietly. Itachi turned his masked face and looked at Senko who was staring at the sky.

"What's so interesting?"

"Thirty seconds more before his perverted orange book is officially a goner."

"I see."

"3…" Senko started counting.

"2…" Senko smirked. She stopped her counting. Kakashi appeared with the daimio beside him. He smelled the air and let a sigh of relief when he did not smell anything burning.

"I guess… we are ready?" Senko asked '_I hope I get killed on this mission._' The other three nodded. "Great, let's go."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Overall, this chapter is rather silly. I'm getting lazy.

Review if you think it's worth it, flame me if you think I earned it. Please do not be too harsh while flaming.


	4. Assassins

Chapter 4 is here, this is probably the last chapter till after my exams. It is a very important exam for me… Tsusukuru, thank you for supporting this fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Assassins**

"I'm so tired…" Senko muttered as they finally reached the house, no, mansion of the daimio. Like any other mansions of an extremely daimio, Kateou's was no exceptions. The mansion was gigantic. Suddenly, Senko tilted her head. Something… was out of the picture but she cannot quite picture it. '_What's so weird about that tree…?_' Senko stared at an apple tree with huge fruits. Without thinking twice, she threw a kunai at it. The daimio was shocked while the other two ninjas kept quiet. They knew what was wrong.

"Your Genjutsu… really sucks," Senko said calmly from under her mask, referring to the tree. Itachi smirked

"Are you crazy?" The daimio questioned Senko.

"Its autumn nearing winter now, trees aren't supposed to be in full blossom. Drop the Genjutsu and come out to fight me," Senko said coldly. The daimio finally realized that something was wrong. Suddenly, the environment around the mansion changed. The trees were bald and snickering was heard.

"Well, you are pretty skilled for a brat…" The feminine voice laughed.

"Tch, Ying, learn to respect people. Those brats are ANBU after all!" A male voice retorted.

"Gomen, Yang," The feminine voice giggled and replied. Two figures appeared in front of the four. There was a girl with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and wearing a black Chinese dress with a Ying-Yang symbol on the white belt. She was wearing black sandals laced tightly with black silk-like materials all the way up to her thigh. Her black eyes were very mischievious looking. She looked around fifteen and had a black katana in its sheath strapped to her belt. A boy with short, messy white hair was wearing white ninja clothing and had on white ninja sandals. He stood beside the girl with a bandaged sword (think of a smaller version of Samehada) strapped to his back. He had a black belt with the Ying-Yang symbol imprinted on it. His eyes were a shade of light gold.

"Ying and Yang… the two top assassins noted even in the Bingo Book. I heard you two are willing to kill anything and anyone for the right price, right?" Kakashi noted. The girl grinned and nodded. "Be very careful… those two, even though they are just fifteen, they are top assassins. They are not your average assassins…" Kakashi told his two comrades quietly. Itachi did not flinch while Senko nodded.

"Now, kids, just run along and I promise I won't harm you, our target is only that daimio!" The girl grinned.

"As much as you're loyal to your job, we're loyal to ours too," Senko hissed. Ying looked disappointed.

"Is that so…? Then don't blame me…" Ying disappeared after she finished her sentence. Senko immediately activated her Sharingan. '_There…!_' Senko thought when she saw a blur running swiftly towards her. '_She's fast… very fast…_' Senko blocked one punch and another. '_I have no chance of counter-attacking!_' Senko shouted at herself. Meanwhile, Itachi was dealing with Yang.

"I know you; you're the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, right?" Yang asked monotonously. Itachi did not reply, instead he threw several kunai at Yang. Yang dodged them all easily.

"Did the noble Konoha clan teach such manners? My, you thought a few kunai could take me down?" Yang mocked. Itachi did not respond to his taunts. Yang pulled his sword and undid the bandages. He pulled a fine two handed sword out.

"This… is my beloved sword, Kei," Yang smirked. Itachi gazed at the sword. '_Now where had I read about that sword before…?_' Suddenly, Itachi realized what it was.

"Kei, the legendary sword of the Kikarei Clan… the sword is rumored to be the sealed form of a vampire who had commit many sins…" Itachi said quietly. "The sword will absorb blood from the owner each time he or she uses it… It is rumored to be extremely powerful. Furthermore, it is only passed down to the heirs or heiresses of the clan. So you are from the legendary, extinct Kikarei Clan?"

"Your knowledge surprises me… Yes. I'm the heir of the extinct Kikarei Clan, my original name is Kikarei Hikari and Ying is my younger twin sister. Her name was Kikarei Yami. Ying and Yang are merely our assassin code names…" Yang or now Hikari replied.

"They say that every few centuries, a twin is born in the Kikarei clan. The first child shall the representative of light and the second shall be the representative of darkness. The twin will be holders of enormous powers. I presume that you are the representative of light and Ying is the representative of darkness?"

"You are really smart… yes. I do not deny, I will live proud as a Kikarei and die proud as a Kikarei…" Yang grinned. "But knowing these shan't help you at all! Your time is up, Uchiha Itachi."

"I know one more thing…" Itachi said quietly. Yang shot him a curious look. "I know that if one of the twins dies… the other shan't live too."

Yang kept silent and Itachi knew he was right. '_I will have to end this quickly… Senko won't last. Guess I will have to use it._' Itachi closed his eyes and when he reopened it, his normal Sharingan was activated.

"Allow me to show you something…" Itachi smiled slyly. Yang looked in his eyes and watched the three black raindrop shapes gather to form a shuriken-shape.

"Tsukuyomi…" Yang's breath escaped from his mouth as he was caught in a world of darkness.

"You will be here, in my realms, for 72 hours…" Itachi smirked in his Genjutsu. Yang was holding his breath and panting heavily. Yang refused to cry out in pain as Itachi stabbed him in various spots.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, 50 seconds to go," Itachi smiled coldly. Yang was shown a short 'video' on what he was most afraid of. The scene when all his kinsmen died in front of him.

"No…no… don't show me this!" Yang screamed. Itachi, on the other hand in reality, was lying back. He broke the Genjutsu and his Sharingan went back to normal. Yang fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Itachi took a kunai, and walked up to him.

"Good bye, Kikarei Hikari," Itachi said quietly as he plunged a kunai into his heart. Hikari turned into a log. Itachi frowned.

"So that's your most powerful technique? I thought the Uchiha are Genjutsu masters…" The real Hikari smirked. Itachi glanced up and saw Hikari with barely a sweat on him.

"How…?" Itachi asked quietly.

"The Kikarei clan…" Hikari started, "is immune to Genjutsu."

"I will show you what's called real Genjutsu…" Hikari laughed.

"Secret Technique: Realms of Light Technique," Hikari's eyes glowed and Itachi found himself in a world of blinding light. '_What…? My Sharingan couldn't deflect the Genjutsu…?_'

"Like Tsukuyomi, this is my world. I control everything here…" Hikari smirked. "I will show you the most horrible thing that will happen to you in future…" The light converted itself into a giant screen. The screen bounced up and down slightly as the color started twisting. An image of a girl wearing an ANBU mask came into sight. '_Senko…?_' Itachi recognized the ruined mask the girl was wearing. He watched as the girl killed someone. Itachi managed to identify the person. '_Okaa-san…_' He saw another corpse on the floor. '_Otou-san…?_' Suddenly, am image of Itachi himself came into the picture. It seemed as if the Itachi did not recognize Senko. Itachi managed to catch a glint of Senko's eyes. '_She seems to be a zombie…_'

Itachi watched as he fought Senko whose ANBU outfit was covered in blood. Every attack he delivered was fatal. He watched as the girl dodged his attacks agilely and she responded to all his attacks. The kunai missed him and Itachi stabbed the girl from her back, at the position where her heart was. She collapsed onto the ground and her ANBU mask came loose. Itachi saw his own face a pure mask of horror as the mask revealed Senko's beautiful face, with the scar under her right eye. He saw himself collapse onto the ground beside her. Itachi saw his usual stoic face, filled with shock and anger. He heard his voice.

"Why… why are you doing this, Senko?" Senko mumbled something which the Itachi in reality could not hear, but the Itachi in the screen could. He saw himself flaring up and being soothed by the dying Senko. '_Even at death, she's gentle…_' He saw his own face soften as Senko touched his face one last time. She whispered something hoarsely and he replied. Itachi could barely hear the words he was whispering to her, but he knew what it was. He also saw three lines of words on her left arm slowly fading into sight. 'Those _words…Orochimaru's special cursed seal?_' Itachi guessed by the snakes encircling the letterings. The screen blacked out after it. Hikari took this chance to creep upon Itachi who was stunned and was about to thrush Kei through his back when a kunai knocked Kei out of his grip. He growled and looked at the direction where the kunai was thrown from. He saw the gray-haired jounin who was protecting the daimio looking at him, his Sharingan eye visible. Itachi was still trapped in his own world of horrors.

"You opponent… from this moment… shall be me," Kakashi said quietly.

"Suit me," Hikari smirked and charged towards Kakashi. Not far from Kakashi and Hikari, the fight between Senko and Ying was still going on. Senko was wounded badly and even her mask was ruined, the part covered her right eye broke off, revealing her Sharingan. Ying only had a few scratches. Even though Senko could not bear with pain, she clenched her teeth this time and stood up straight.

"Are you really one of the top of Konoha…? You seem to be a weakling…" Ying taunted. Senko growled. Senko lunged at Ying and tried to slash her with her katana. Ying dodged the attack easily. '_Here the chance!_' Senko thought and she quickly changed the angle of her katana, and caught Ying by surprise. Ying was no normal ninja. She twisted her body just in time to only get a slight cut on her waist. Ying was used to pain so it did not bother her.

"You're pretty smart…" Ying complimented.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Senko asked and slashed Ying again. Ying caught the blade between her index and middle fingers. '_I will be damned if I waste this chance…_' Senko pushed the blade harder and Ying's hand slipped in surprise. Senko's blade tip poked through her dress, running through the position where her heart was. Ying spit out blood.

"Very… good… I did not expect it…" Ying laughed and choked out more blood. "I feel… rather honored to die… in your… hands…" Ying took her last breath and collapsed onto the floor. Her eyelids covered her eyes and signaled that her eternal slumber had begun. At the same time, Yang who was fighting Kakashi and did not have any cuts crashed onto the floor. He felt his heart being squeezed. He knew what had happened.

"Ying… she has…" Yang spat out a mouthful of blood. "Died…" Yang too closed his golden eyes one last time and with his last breath, he said, "Konoha ninjas… are… really good…I'm… not ashamed… to die…" Senko walked over to Itachi, with her left hand holding onto her wounded right shoulder. She took a kunai and slashed her wrist, letting her blood drip into Itachi's mouth.

"What are you doing…?" Kakashi was shocked.

"I'm letting my blood drip into his mouth. When one is stunned and become irresponsive, only the taste of blood would wake one up," Senko explained calmly. Kakashi nodded when Itachi snapped to reality. He looked at Senko coldly.

"We need to get that bandaged," Itachi stated, referring to Kakashi and Senko's wounds. '_If these two are only the start of the battle, or rather, just appetizers, what is the main course? They are so strong already…_' Senko thought to herself and pocketed her ruined ANBU mask. .

"The Kikarei clan…" Senko started, "is officially finished." Itachi looked at Senko. '_Can that… prediction be real?_' Itachi thought as he carried the daimio before following his fiancée and Kakashi into the mansion. Senko buried the two ninjas and stuck the sword Kei on Hikari's grave. Itachi was deep in thoughts. Everything in the household was going on normally. It seems that they don't know a battle had taken place just **outside** the house. Yeah, everything was normal until the three Konoha ninjas stepped in with their master being carried by Itachi. Some of the female servants blushed when they saw Kakashi and Itachi. Even with blood, dirt and deep cuts all over their bodies, Kakashi and Itachi were still **hot**. Well, at least in the servants' eyes. Senko was tired when the butler approached her with a lustful look.

"How may I help you milady?" He asked slyly.

"Yes, stand there and let me practice my accuracy," Senko hissed. The butler was startled.

"I'm sorry milady… I suddenly remember I have some unfinished works…" The butler bowed quickly and ran into the kitchen. Senko had a twisted smile on her face. Itachi looked amused.

"Get the best medic!" A servant cried.

"Milord, milord, how are you!" Another cried. Itachi twitched. '_Is that how servants of daimyo behave? Can't they start __**helping**__ to carry their god-damned heavy master instead of yelling commands and words of concerns which cannot be heard by this daimio? I swear if nobody carries him soon I'm going to dump him on the floor…_'

Senko felt giddy. '_I can't faint, at least not now!_' Senko thought dizzily as she clutched onto a stand meant for hanging coats and cloaks. Kakashi and Itachi noticed that something is wrong with their female comrade, but of course it was not in the Uchiha prodigy's mind to be concerned. While on the other hand, it was in the copy ninja's.

"Senko, are you alright?" Kakashi asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah… I'm alright… I just need a small rest…" Senko smiled weakly.

"I will believe it when you stop leaning on the stand," Itachi injected smoothly. Senko twitched (I think I'm starting to get addicted to this word) and cursed God for making Itachi a genius.

"None of your business… you weasel…" Senko muttered and massaged her temples. Itachi ignored her insult. He looked at her left arm, where the sleeve had been sliced open. It was clean. '_No words…? No… I heard about a type of invisible cursed seal…_'

"Itachi, don't you ever think about dumping that daimio on the sofa?" Senko asked drowsily. The fact that Senko was trying to be funny even when she was about to collapse and faint amused Itachi, who dumped Kateou on the sofa as Senko had suggested. '_For someone with such a small frame, he sure is heavy…_' Kakashi, Itachi and Senko noted when there was an indention under the sofa which Itachi had dumped him on. Itachi looked around again. The servants were all running around, shouting, but nothing was really happening. Calls for medics, calls to clean here, calls to cook, calls to tidy up the rooms, but all they were doing is talking, wasting saliva.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. They did not care about the fact that their master was unconscious. They did not care for the fact that three badly beaten up ninjas were standing at the doorway looking dumb. They did not care for the fact that Senko was going to collapse due to excessive blood loss soon. They did not care for the fact that a very pissed off Uchiha prodigy was about to wash this mansion with blood soon if they do not get down to work. Senko could not hold it anymore. She did not have the strength to stand anymore. She crashed down onto the floor and the world became a scene of darkness before her. Itachi was startled by the sudden 'thud' and his eyes narrowed when he saw that Senko had fainted. He glared at the servants running around, for the sake of running around. He cleared his throat.

"Listen up household servants. If you don't help the female ninja who had fainted, I'm going to wash this mansion with blood; your blood!" Itachi hissed, and with each word he raised his volume. Kakashi was quite… shocked? Nobody had ever heard **the** Uchiha Itachi raise his volume before. The household servants froze on the spot. Some of them immediately came forward, trembling and carried Senko most gently into a guestroom. Others panicked and immediately ran into town to get the best medic. The remaining servants swarmed into the kitchen to prepare food. A few attended to their master quietly. Just a few words and the servants started working. Perfect. Itachi noticed something. '_The working servants are all male?'_ The female servants, as you guessed, were crowded round Itachi and Kakashi.

"How did you keep your hair so sleek?"

"Wash it."

"Can you take off that mask please?-inserts puppy eyes-"

"Sure baby, do you want to-" Itachi warned Kakashi with one of his glares. Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"You're too old for me."

"Will you-" The blonde maid was cut off by Itachi who was losing his patience.

"Another word and you're going to fall into an eternal slumber." The blonde maid shut her mouth. A quiet, young maid approached Itachi.

"Do you… need help with the wounds?" The purple-haired maid asked quietly. Itachi decided that she was sane enough to attend to him. Itachi nodded and allowed the girl to help him. Kakashi took this chance when Itachi was distracted and went off with another maid.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked the purple-haired girl, his deep onyx eyes looking into her emerald ones.

"My name… it isn't important, is it?" The servant replied with a small smile. Itachi looked at the young servant who did not want to tell him her name. '_She's weird…_' The young servant led him up to another guestroom and gestured for him to sit on the bed. Itachi glanced at the maid in her twenties.

"You're a medic-nin?" Itachi asked when he saw the servant using Shōsen Jutsu. The servant shook her head gently and placed her hand on Itachi's wounds.

"Why do you know the Shosen Jutsu?"

"My mother was an excellent medic-nin… I learnt all my medical skills from her…" The servant smiled sadly. "But she's dead…" Itachi chose not to reply. '_Her skills suppress that of average medic-nins… she is definitely something. _'

"Why are you, a skilled medic-nin, working as a household servant?" Itachi asked as he held a kunai against the girl's throat. There was an expression of shock on her face.

"I…Itachi-sama… what are you doing…?" She asked bluntly.

"Answer my question."

"My father sold me to the daimio," The girl answered quietly. Itachi seemed to accept that as an answer and put his kunai away.

"Sorry," Itachi replied quietly.

"It's… ok…" The girl whispered. "My name is Rika."

"You have no family name?"

"I don't want to use it." That put an end on their conversation. Rika rose from her kneeling stance and bowed to Itachi.

"Please let any of the servants know if you need anything. I need to attend my master now, good day to you." Rika exited the room quietly. Itachi sat on the bed and stared at the place where Rika once stood. He wondered what was the feeling burning in his heart. Itachi pushed himself up and walked towards the door. He sensed Senko's low chakra in the room opposite to his and he walked into it. He turned the golden doorknob and pushed the door lightly. He saw Senko leaning on the wall with her arms, legs and stomach bandaged. She was holding her ruined ANBU mask in front of her and her eyes were closed. '_She woke up fast…_' Senko did not even notice Itachi. Her eyelids were covering her eyes and she had tears dripping down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked quietly as he leaned against the wall beside her. Senko opened her dark eyes, startled. She pushed herself off the wall with her good elbow and winced slightly as her broken elbow hurt.

"It's… nothing…." Senko replied quietly. '_Why is Itachi so god-damned accurate when it comes to visiting me?_'

"Speak up."

"My ANBU mask is ruined," Senko sighed in defeat. "I spent thirteen years working just to achieve my mask, and now it's ruined… From what I know, ruined masks cannot be replaced… there are only sixty ANBU masks and all of them have ancient values…" Senko looked at her mask and sighed. "Not to mention that ANBU who ruined their masks will be punished by demoting them to normal ninjas…."Itachi threw something at Senko. Senko was taken by surprise but she caught it. In her hand laid a white porcelain mask which design reminds people of a wolf. Senko was shocked.

"I…Itachi…? Isn't this yours…?"

"Take it," Itachi said quietly.

"No… I can't…. the wolf ANBU mask is only given to the highest ranking ANBU squad captain…I… I can't take it…" Senko shook her head vigorously.

"The owner of the mask can choose to pass it on to anyone he or she wishes, now, as your senior, I command you to take it." Senko's eyes widened. She never, ever expected herself to be able to take the wolf mask. The highest she got was the bird mask, which had three copies. The bird mask was second to the wolf. But her bird mask was ruined in the battle with Ying.

"Itachi… thank you…" Senko said quietly and she walked towards Itachi. She tiptoed and kissed Itachi lightly on his cheek. Itachi was startled for a second. "But… I cannot take this mask." Senko smiled and chucked the mask into Itachi's ANBU uniform. Itachi did not respond.

"Itachi…are you angry with me?" Senko asked hesitantly, after a few minutes of silence. Itachi, who was ignoring her, gave her a weird look

"What makes you think so?"

"I rejected your kind offer…"

"Why should I feel angry for that?"

"I thought… you might feel insulted…"

"You had known me for six years and yet you still don't know what will get me angry? Really, Senko, you surprise me." Senko looked at him, slightly shocked. "An ANBU mask is nothing but just another mask; the real thing that matters in ANBU is skills. If your skills are good enough, they won't hesitate to get you another mask." Itachi gazed at Senko. Senko looked at the floor. '_You don't understand… Itachi… you don't understand…_'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know the ending was lame and I don't need you to tell me that… X-X Okays, in another 1 or 2 chapters I'm ending this story. Don't worry, though. I will most likely write a sequel. The sequel will be much, much better! (That's a promise)

Review if you think I earned it.


	5. Matakou Aijo

Chapter 5 now, it surprises me how fast things are going (or rushing). It will not take me long to write the sequel I guess. The idea had been haunting my brain since a week back! (It ate up my sleeping time. Even at 4am I couldn't sleep and at 6am I have to wake up for school.) Anyway, I didn't want to revise (hey, it's boring!) thus I started on this chapter one week before my exams… o-o (So if I fail my exams, I guess I deserve it.)

I do realize that Itachi is OOC, but well, everyone has a soft spot and there _**must**_ be a reason why Itachi is so cold around people, right?

I had to add Matakou Aijo in cause her image is dying inside me! If I don't get her in faster, I will forget everything about her! The battle is meaningless; it was just to introduce Aijo.

Just to make things clear; no, Itachi is _not_ falling for Rika. She might play some other role in future (I'm not sure if I want to write it). Itachi is suspicious of her, not having err, romantic feelings toward her. Rika is in her twenties please…

To Tsusukuru: Ps, I just saw the mistake you meant in your third review. I fixed up already, thanks for the reminder! I hope you are able to read this :) I am not that good with fighting scenes but yeah… I tried to. Anyway, I'm bad in both writing and studying :( Sad for me… thanks for supporting me!

Ps, the swords names are taken from the fanfiction Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale by dudes155890, I just thought that the names were rather nice and decided to adopt it. So actually the credit for the names goes to him/her.

Senko is still going to die but I got all the things fixed up for her return in the sequel ;) The next chapter is going to mark the end of this story. Watch out for the sequel!

Disclaimer: Neither you nor me own Naruto!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Matakou Aijo**

Itachi was leaning against the wall in the daimio's room and his Sharingan was activated. '_I just had to lose in a game of Rock, Paper and Scissors…_' Itachi thought.

"_Hey Itachi, Kakashi-sempai wants the morning shift. Shall we play 'Rock, Paper and Scissors to decide who to take which shift? The loser will have to take the nightshift while the winner takes the afternoon shift!" Senko exclaimed._

"_Why should we listen to a pervert who only knows how to spin lies about being late when he's really reading his collection of perverted books?" Itachi mumbled. _

"_I don't want to listen to someone who might get us killed by reading that perverted book of his in battle either. But Hokage-sama had made him our team captain so we have to listen to him. So now, let's play." Itachi did not reply but looked at Senko._

"_Rock-paper-scissors," Senko said. Itachi and Senko's hands slammed down onto the tabletop and Senko grinned while Itachi had an annoyed look on his face. Senko chose paper while Itachi chose stone. _

"_Sorry Itachi, you gotta' take the nightshift; wake Kakashi-sempai up at 6 to change shift!!" Senko grinned and ran into a room. Itachi was stunned. Had he just lost to his fiancée in a game of luck? Itachi growled slightly but heeded off to the other direction where the daimio sleeps._

As a result of him losing, he had to take the nightshift. While Kakashi and Senko were in their beds, Itachi was guarding the daimio. '_Do all daimyo snore so loudly?_' Itachi thought, trying to shut his sensitive ears. '_I will get them for this…_'

Senko was sitting cross-leg style on her bed. Her thumbs and middle fingers met each other as they rested on the edge of her kneecap. '_5 minute more before 1 day is left…_' Senko thought suddenly as she medicated. That thought broke her medication and she brought her knees to her chest, her arms encircling her legs. Senko lowered her head onto her knees and sobbed softly. She did not choose this… she did not…

'_Orochimaru… I want to ask you this. Why do you want me to kill my clan?_' Senko suddenly asked Orochimaru through their telepathy. '_**My darling, I thought you will never ask. You see, darling, there's a type of Sharingan ranked even higher than the Mangekyo Sharingan.**__ There is…? __**Your clan calls it the cursed Sharingan but its real name is the Ryuujin Sharingan.**__ What does it do to have one of the legendary Sannin after it, and why did you choose me? __**My darling, the Ryuujin Sharingan is the most advanced kekkei genkai one can ever get. The reason I chose you is because you, are the easiest one to control in the Uchiha clan.**__'_ At here, Senko wanted to cry. Everyone had been hinting that she was weak recently. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

'_Are you hinting that I'm easy to manipulate? And what does the Ryuujin Sharingan has to do with you wanting me to murder my clan!?__** The Ryuujin Sharingan can only be activated by a hybrid Uchiha who kills 99 of their pure-breed clan members and another hybrid. But darling, you see… there's only 100 real pure-breed Uchiha.**__ But why… why the whole clan? __**By killing 99 of the pure-breed Uchiha, you are considered killing off the whole clan. Why not kill the hybrids too?**__ Wait… only 100 pure-breeds Uchiha? Are Itachi and Sasuke pure-breeds…? __**Ah, they have the purest Uchiha blood! They are the purest of the pure-breeds…**__ No… no… I won't… I won't…__**You will, you will…my darling, whatever I want you to do, you will.**_'

Senko shivered. She thought she heard Orochimaru's laughter and her blood froze. What is the Ryuujin Sharingan? What… what is the ability of the cursed Sharingan? She had to tell somebody… but it was not in her ability to do so. '_I'm weak. I'm pathetic._' Senko closed her eyes and lifted her head to face the ceilings. She stood up and leaned against the nearest wall. She drifted off to dreamland in that position.

"_Senko," Senko heard a gentle, hoarse voice call her. "Senko," The voice repeated. Senko opened her eyes. She saw an oddly familiar aged face beaming at her._

"_Baa…baa-chan?" Senko was shocked. Her grandmother had died three years back. The aged face nodded._

"_Senko, you will be strong for granny, won't you?" The pleasant face of Shizuriki Ayura looked at Senko and smiled. Be… strong? How can she be strong against someone as strong as the snake user? How can she do so when he had already marked her with a cursed seal? HOW?_

"_Baa-chan, I'm sorry but I can't…" Senko shook her head. Ayura smiled and lifted her hand up to touch the soft, pale cheeks of her granddaughter._

"_Senko, you can do it, granny has faith in you… You won't want Itachi to think that you're weak, would you?" Ayura teased gently. Senko had a faint red tint on her cheeks which was visible due to her pale skin tone. _

"_Baa-chan, I can't promise you, my fate is sealed…" Senko closed her eyes and bit her lips as the words came out of her mouth._

"_My dear girl, you're strong, don't give up even at the last moment! Promise granny you will be strong, won't you?" Ayura smiled gently and said, while combing Senko's long raven hair with her wrinkled fingers. _

"_Baa-chan…" Senko wanted to tell her grandmother that she cannot do it._

"_Senko, promise me you will be strong," Ayura looked at her granddaughter with a serious expression._

"_Baa-chan…?" Senko whispered quietly._

"_Promise me." _

"_Baa-chan… I really can't…"_

"_Senko, my darling granddaughter; you're strong physically but you don't have the confidence which is essential to make you strong mentally…" Ayura sighed. "A shinobi who's the best in everything but has no confidence is a true weakling, whereas a shinobi who's not that good in the skills of ninjas is strong, if he has the confidence," Ayura caressed Senko's cheek gently. Senko looked up, shocked. _

"_Baa-chan…" Senko whispered._

"_My Senko is a strong girl, isn't she?" Ayura smiled. Senko looked down at the ground. She had lost all her confidence ever since Orochimaru gave her a present; the cursed seal. _

"_Senko, listen to granny," Ayura said gently. "Look at how beautiful this world is…" Senko looked up. Suddenly, trees and flowers of all kinds started to grow. Senko gasped softly as a lake appeared beside her grandmother and her. Birds appeared on the trees and they started singing their wonderful songs. Other animals appeared and began on their normal routine. A chipmunk ran pass Senko's feet. Senko found a new meaning in life but she still cannot bring herself to desire living._

"_Baa-chan, I… I don't want to live… I don't deserve to…" Senko said quietly. "My existence will harm the clan…"_

"_Senko, my dear girl, as long as it isn't your heart which wanted to kill them, it's not your fault…"_

"_But… it's going to be done by my hands… my skills… my weapons… my body… my… my…" Senko broke down into tears. _

"_My dear girl…Just promise granny you will be strong, won't you?" Ayura asked gently. Senko looked up. "I promise, but I cannot guarantee."_

"_All I need is your promise…" Ayura smiled gently. _

"Wake up, Senko." Senko nearly jumped out of her skin. Her eyes opened swiftly. She would know that voice anywhere and anytime.

"I…Itachi?" Senko stared at the male Uchiha and stretched herself.

"It's time for the shift-change," Itachi said dryly.

"Isn't Kakashi-sempai supposed to take the morning shift?" Senko asked, puzzled.

"Kakashi asked you to take it instead," Itachi replied.

"Oh fine…" Senko grabbed her katana lying on the floor before walking to the daimio's room. Itachi's eyes narrowed. Senko had not been attentive and she had been so… easy-going recently. Usually she would be bathing Kakashi in his blood if he dares to dump his works at her. '_Is that… prediction real? I guess I will keep an eye on her for these few days…_' Itachi closed his eyes.

Senko entered the master bedroom and leaned against the wall beside the door. It was 6am in the morning and the daimio was still sleeping. She toyed with her katana as she kept an eye on the daimio. '_18 hours more… what can I do? 18 hours more before the cursed seal acts up…_' Senko thought, looking at her left arm where her sleeve was cut open. Senko gazed at the area where she knew the cursed seal was written. Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a silhouette. The silver hair… it was too familiar… with that black cloak with red cloud patterns… it was obvious who it was… Senko immediately ran out to the corridors. Not a single shadow. '_Must be my imagination…_' Senko thought. She went back into the room and her blood froze. There, lying on the bed was the corpse of the daimio who paid the Sandaime for the three best ninjas to protect him. But that was not the thing which bothered Senko. The girl standing beside the bedpost was Senko's source of shock. The silver hair…

"Matakou… Aijo…" Senko spat, feeling disgusted for speaking her ex-best friend's name. The cloaked silver-haired girl turned smirked.

"Why… if it isn't my dearest friend, Senko-chan…" The eighteen years old missing-nin laughed and mocked Senko, looking at her with her dark green eyes.

"I see they hired Akatsuki to do this job. My, they sure are desperate for the daimio's death, eh?" Senko laughed bitterly, getting into a fighting stance. Aijo looked at Senko amusedly.

"I had always been stronger than you and you know that…" Aijo grinned. Senko ignored her taunt.

"Why… why did you betray Konoha?" Senko asked quietly.

"I see you are still as naïve as when I left that pathetic village… I won't feed you the information you desire just like that, my dear Senko-chan."

"Ah, I see, let's cut the crap and fight then," Senko then held her katana even tighter.

"Senko-chan… you are so naïve… you can't win me just like that…" Aijo smiled darkly and bit her thumb. Aijo reached into her Akatsuki cloak and pulled out two scrolls. She formed some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"Aijo spoke and a sword appeared in a puff of smoke on one of the opened scrolls.

"No way… the Empress of swords… Gesshoku (Moonlight)?" Senko stared at the ancient sword. Aijo bit her other thumb and formed a set of different hand seals single-handedly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Another sword appeared on the other scroll. .

"Nisshou (Sunlight), the Emperor of swords?" Senko could not believe it. Both swords were not seen in centuries. How did she…?

"Amazing, isn't it? It's worth the six hundred and sixty-six human sacrifices I made to Tsukuyomi, ne?" Aijo said proudly when she saw the shocked expression on Senko's face. Aijo picked up the swords and rolled up the two scrolls.

"Six… Six hundred and sixty-six human sacrifices… Just for those two swords!? Matakou Aijo, you're too cruel!" Senko screamed, shocked that her ex-best friend sacrificed six hundred and sixty-six humans just for two swords. Senko charged towards Aijo with her katana. Aijo raised Gesshoku and blocked Senko's attack. With the Nisshou, she tried to slash Senko who dodged her attack gingerly. '_My last 18 hours… I will do something meaningful after all!_' Senko thought and dodged an attack from Aijo. Aijo held the two swords and looked at Senko. Senko knew her Kenjutsu was not even near Aijo's standards hence she threw her katana on the floor. Taking advantage of the short moment of shock Aijo was in when she saw her opponent throw her katana on the floor, Senko gazed into her eyes with her Sharingan. Within minutes, Aijo was hypnotized. Senko then deactivated her Sharingan.

"Now… tell me why did you betray Konoha?" Senko questioned.

"Akatsuki promised me that they will revive Kai if I help them to capture all of the bijuu," Aijo replied emotionlessly. Senko was taken by surprise. Kai was Aijo's fiancé, they were going to get married at the end of this year but Kai died on a mission. Ever since then, Aijo had been depressed and Senko tried her best to cheer her up.

"Wasn't I enough to cover up for the bitter pain?"

"He's my lover while you're my best friend. It's different." Senko was saddened by this answer. Suddenly, Senko felt the air surrounding her being cut and quickly twisted her body. Aijo was able to make a cut on her stomach.

"You… didn't I hypnotize you?" Senko coughed out blood and asked.

"You _**thought**_ you hypnotized me," Aijo corrected her. "Did you think that I will be caught so easily?"

"I'm so stupid…" Senko muttered bitterly.

"It's about time you realize that. You're a weakling, a pathetic excuse of Life," Aijo spat. Senko looked up. Even though Senko knows that Aijo was trying to demoralize her, she thought that it was true.

"I know it's true…" Senko whispered quietly, much to Aijo's surprise.

"Aijo… even though so, I will kill you… but before I do it, I want to tell you, I still treat you as my best friend," Senko then charged towards Aijo. Aijo jumped out of the way.

"Senko-chan, emotions make you weak, I'm honored you still treat me as a friend, though," Aijo chuckled.

"Cut the crap and fight me," Senko ordered and picked up her katana.

"My, you have a quick temper…" Aijo laughed. '_I need to get her outside. It's too dangerous to fight here._' Senko leapt out of the window, crashing the thin glass and landed in the garden. She winced slightly as she cut her arm.

"Ah, a large area will suit us…" Aijo, who had leapt through the window, smirked.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu," Senko dropped her katana and performed the common Uchiha clan Jutsu. Aijo dodged it easily.

"You expect to beat me just like that, pathetic…"

"Of course not Aijo-chan, I won't underestimate you," A soft voice spoke from the behind of Aijo. Aijo turned back and saw Senko smiling at her. With a quick movement, Senko tried to slash Aijo with her katana. Aijo twisted her body and the blade only cut her waist slightly. Aijo ignored the pain and raised her swords to strike Senko who moved away swiftly.

"Impossible, only one with Itachi's speed is able to move to my back so swiftly," Aijo murmured.

"Itachi trained me himself. I didn't go through his harsh trainings for nothing."

"I guess I should never look down on the fiancée of a prodigy," Aijo laughed. Senko ignored her and attacked Aijo again. Her broken elbow hurts. '_The chance of my winning is slim… I'm not going to win… my wounds aren't healed… to keep my body in fighting conditions, I'm burning my chakra but I have no choice…_' Senko thought as she blocked an attack from Aijo. Aijo raised the Nisshou and thrust it towards Senko who was caught by surprise.

"You're so inattentive… Senko-chan, that might cost your life," Aijo smirked and said when Senko avoided her sword the best she could but the sword sliced her shoulder. Senko knew Aijo was only playing around now. '_Law 51 of the Shinobi Code; be attentive…_' Senko thought and closed her eyes, reopening seconds later to reveal her level three Sharingan. She had tried to avoid using her Sharingan ever since Itachi stated that the ninjas who rely on their kekkei genkai are weak. But this time, Senko knew that she will not even have a single bit of hope if she does not use her Sharingan.

"I see you are going to rely on your kekkei genkai again. You are so pathetic… hasn't Itachi tell you that relying on your kekkei genkai is weak?" Aijo mocked.

"He had, but, in this case, I will rather put my pride aside and use my gift," Senko replied and gazed at Aijo with her red, emotionless eyes with three black raindrop shapes in them. '_She had mastered Law 66 of the Shinobi Code, put your pride aside…_' Aijo thought. '_Perhaps my betrayal was a right choice…_'

"Is that the best you can do? How pathetic," Aijo blocked another attack from Senko and mocked. Senko ignored her. Senko suddenly disappeared. '_A bunshin…?_' Aijo thought. Suddenly, Aijo felt something behind her. Senko stabbed Aijo from behind her back. Aijo gasped slightly and clutched her Akatsuki cloak. '_She… purposely missed the critical organs…_' Aijo thought. '_Still unable to kill… I guess she isn't strong enough yet…_'

"Good job, Senko-chan, but it's not a smart move to leave your opponent alive, I will see you some times in future!" Aijo laughed and disappeared, leaving behind a pool of blood. Senko was shocked. She did not mean to injure Aijo. She then realized the cursed seal was at work. '_So this is how it's going to go…_' Senko collapsed onto the gigantic garden and fainted there. She had used up all her chakra to keep her body in fighting conditions and now she felt even worse. '_Maybe… I will die of exhaustion? Perfect way to die…_' Senko thought and chuckled before she finally lost conscious.

Blood; the prodigy's delicate nose caught the metallic scent of blood. Usually he would not bother about it; blood was a part of his life. But this time it was different. The scent of this blood was familiar. In fact, it was the same scent as the blood he had drawn when he was training; drawn from Senko. Itachi leapt up from the bed as soon as he caught the scent of the smell which he hated. Even during sleep he was alert. '_I need to find her fast and swift…I don't like the scent of her blood… it's very strong…_' Itachi thought and followed the direction which his nose told him to go. He stared at the body of the young female Uchiha. He did not like the pool of blood surrounding her, but he could also smell someone else's blood. He did not know who it belonged to. Itachi kneeled down beside the body of his fiancée and silently prayed that her pulse was still beating as he gently took her wrist, pressing his index finger on it. If Itachi was not Itachi, he would have let out a sigh of relief when he felt the faint pulse of Senko.

Itachi slipped her arms beneath Senko's small frame and lifted her up ignoring the blood he was staining his hands with. No, it did not matter. All that matters to him at the moment was to save the girl in his arms. He did not have any time to lose. With a single leap, he landed in the daimio's room. As he expected, the daimio had bid the world farewell. The daimio's eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. Itachi held onto Senko with one hand and used the other to slip the daimio's eyelids down to cover his shocked blue eyes and pushed his jaw up. No time to lose. He needed to get a medic-nin right now. But it will take Itachi a few hours even if he was on his top speed, to reach Konohagakure from here. Suddenly, he remembered the quiet maid who attended to him. '_Rika, I need to find Rika._'

Itachi had never felt so worried in his life. He had weaved through three corridors and yet beside the flirtatious female maids and a few busy male servants, the purple-haired sane medic-nin was nowhere to be seen.

"Itachi-san, do you need help with Senko-san?" A quiet voice suddenly asked. Itachi turned his head. He saw the purple-haired maid looking at him with her hands together. Itachi nodded slightly.

"This way, please. My room is closer," Rika opened a door near her and went in. Itachi followed her swiftly. Rika's room was fairly large and decorated plainly. Rika pointed to a tidy, white bed near the window. Itachi laid Senko's body on the bed. Rika kneeled down beside the bed and checked her swiftly.

"Her wounds from yesterday had opened up. She used her chakra to block her body's nerve system; she numbed herself. Her right shoulder might be permanently injured if she does not receive immediate medical care. I'm sorry to say that I cannot help on this. Her elbow, it will take an even longer time to heal. Her right arm has fresh cuts, probably from broken glass. Her waist has another cut," Rika said quietly as she attempted to heal the female Uchiha. Itachi gazed at the small frame of Senko. '_Permanent… permanent…_' Itachi closed his eyes.

"Do what you can, Rika-san." Rika nodded.

"Itachi-san, please go out. I need to take her clothes off." Itachi did not reply but he went out silently.

Six hours. Six hours had passed. Six hours had passed since he had found her in a bloody mess. Itachi did not even bother to tell the servants their master is dead. He had been standing guard outside the door all the time. Kakashi, who had went to check on the daimio was shocked to see the daimio's corpse and the broken glass window. Kakashi tracked Itachi's chakra and found him in the left wing, standing outside a door with his arms folded, eyes closed.

"You do realize our client is dead?" Kakashi asked, in a low voice. Itachi opened his eyes and revealed his Sharingan. He nodded slightly.

"And I realize the fact that Senko was an inch from death. The most logical thing to do is to save the living and put the dead aside first, isn't it? It's in the Shinobi Code. Law number 81," Itachi said coolly. Kakashi counted the words the young male Uchiha had spoken in a single sentence. 31 words; it is a record.

"How's she doing now?" Kakashi asked quietly. Before Itachi replied, Rika came out.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I did my best. Her shoulder will be permanently damaged but other than that she's going to be fine," Rika bowed slightly and said. Itachi nodded. Kakashi gawked at the girl.

"Would you like to stay with her? I will take one of the extra rooms," Rika offered, seeing how concerned Itachi is. Itachi nodded slightly.

"Good day, Itachi-san, and Kakashi-san," Rika bowed again and walked off, and took a left turn. Itachi went in. Senko was lying on the bed, her small frame not moving. For a moment, Itachi was worried that she was dead but he soon caught the light breathing pattern of the severely injured Uchiha. Kakashi had followed Itachi into the room. He gasped softly when he saw the body of his female comrade lying on the bed. Her chakra was completely drained.

"My guess is that a powerful enemy had fought with her and killed the daimio," Itachi said quietly. Kakashi gazed at Itachi. He knew that all the guesses and predictions the Uchiha genius makes are more accurate than fortune tellers'. "And that very enemy," Itachi looked at Kakashi. "Might just be Matakou Aijo. Aijo is skilled in Kenjutsu, and I know her style. Senko's cuts are exactly her style." Kakashi knew that he was serious. Kakashi leaned over and Itachi adjusted his position a bit, to make space for his senior. Indeed, the cuts were Aijo's style. Kakashi looked at Itachi.

"I need to submit a report to Hokage-sama, I will see you around later," Kakashi then left the room. Kakashi summoned his faithful dog; Pakkun.

"To the Sandaime," Kakashi said dryly. "Tell him this: The mission failed and the daimio is dead. Senko is severely wounded by who we suspect to be Matakou Aijo. Itachi and Kakashi are not much better either. We suspect that Akatsuki was hired for this. We will be back in Konoha in two days time." Pakkun nodded and ran off.

Itachi looked at the body of the still unconscious girl. '_She's so fragile, like glass. How did she become an ANBU captain?_' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi caressed the soft, pale cheeks of the female Uchiha with his hand and rubbed his thumb gently on her smooth skin. '_Matakou Aijo, I will get you for this._' Itachi folded his arm and he lay back on the chair, dozing off.

Senko's PoV (I don't usually write in PoV but I guess since its dreamland, I should do so.)

_I wandered aimless in the huge forest filled with beautiful plants and creatures. I looked up, and smiled to myself when I saw the Sun beaming at me. Everything was perfect. I smiled as a sparrow perched on my outstretched arm. Suddenly, everything went wrong. The forest burst into fire and the sparrow flew off. I gasped as I felt the heat of the fire. The animals were running around wildly and the plants were burning. I was afraid. I tried to perform a Water Jutsu but I realized that I could not. Suddenly, I heard malicious laughter. The voice was too familiar. It was the person I despised the most._

"_Orochimaru, get lost, I don't want to see or hear you!" I screamed, coughing and tears streaming down my face. The laughter continued. I continued yelling vulgar at the snake freak, some unknown words which I do not understand. The laughter gradually died down. I thought that he was gone but he was not. He chuckled and appeared in front of me. I stared at him with a look of pure disgust._

"_Why, Senko-chan… you are so weak…" Orochimaru laughed. I gritted my teeth._

"_Get lost, you snake freak!" _

"_My, that isn't a way to talk to your elder, is it?" Orochimaru smirked. I tried to perform Gokakyuu no Jutsu but I realized that it was not working. I wanted to cry. _

"_My elder? My elder? My elder my foot! The only ones who I respect as my elders are the Shizuriki Clan High Council members, the Uchiha Clan elders, the Hokage-sama, my parents, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san and my sensei! You aren't my elder!" I screamed at the purple-haired missing-nin in front of me. Orochimaru merely looked at me with his golden eyes. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped. What is happening to me? He only looked at me and he is already able to cause me such pain? I felt something in my heart and I knew it was fear. I hated that feeling. It made people weak. 'Law number 50 of the Shinobi Code, never fear your opponent. Law number 2 of the Shinobi Code, never fear for your life. Law number 1 of the Shinobi code, live as a tool. Law number 5 of the Shinobi Code, never give up!' I thought and recited the Laws of the Shinobi Code. I knew Orochimaru could read my thought but I had to tell myself all that. _

_Suddenly, I saw Orochimaru disappear. I looked around and suddenly, I was hit from the back. I felt myself slowly losing conscious as I crashed down onto the floor. Orochimaru had hit my sleeping point._

End of Senko's PoV

Senko woke up; her eyes were wide open in fear. Fear, how she hated that. She clutched whatever which was the nearest to her hand and squeezed it hard. Itachi woke up with a startle. Senko nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized it was Itachi's hand which she was squeezing. She felt so embarrassed when Itachi's eyes shot open and gave her a look mixed with surprise, slight annoy and the most unbelievable of all- relief.

"That wasn't a very lady-like way to tell someone that you had waked up," Itachi murmured. Senko scowled. She just thought that Itachi was a human, and now she thinks that he is a block of ice again.

"Well Itachi, I don't think that what you said is an ideal thing to tell someone who had just woke up either."

"I agree with you on that, but what do you expect from me when you are still squeezing my hand, despite the fact that I'm awake already?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. Senko only realized that she was still squeezing the prodigy's hand now. She hastily let go and blushed slightly.

"It's Matakou Aijo who attacked you, isn't it?" Itachi suddenly asked. Senko's eyes widened. How did he know? "I can tell it from your cuts. It's her style." Itachi continued, as if reading her mind. Senko nodded weakly. Itachi gazed at her but he did not speak.

"Rest well; we'll be leaving for Konoha tomorrow morning. I'll be on guard outside your room." Itachi then left the room. Senko looked down. Tomorrow… she will not see tomorrow's Sun. '_5 hours left, how pathetic…_' Senko cursed herself. She stood up and walked towards the window, with tears running down her face. '_No… no… Law 27 of the Shinobi Code; never let your tears fall… Law number 84; never feel…_' Senko told herself, while rubbing her eyes.

Outside the room, Itachi could smell something. '_The smell of tears… Senko's tears…_' Itachi thought. He considered going in to check on her, but decided against it. He closed his eyes and folded his arms and drifted off to dreamland.

Senko gazed at the evening Sun and clutched her uniform, at the position where her heart was located with her left hand. Suddenly, she felt very sleepy. '_I'll… just take… a rest… for a moment…_' Senko thought and she lost conscious. Her eyelids rolled down and covered her dark eyes. She slumped onto the ground. Moments later, she stood up. Her eyes opened and there was a golden outlining surrounding each of her empty black pupils. Her pale pink lips had a black line outlining it and it curved into a smirk. Senko walked over to her katana and picked it up with her left arm. She turned and looked out of the window with her empty eyes, before disappearing.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kewl, I finished this earlier than expected. The next and last chapter will be up hopefully in a couple of weeks. Till then, see you around!


	6. Gomen Nasai

This is the last chapter! Sniff, I'm sort of sad to end it but I will write a sequel! Enjoy this please, emoloveprincess, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked this. I hope the sequel wouldn't disappoint you! Tsusukuru, I was actually pretty afraid that you might have forgotten about me, I'm glad you haven't! And yeah, Aijo IS my OC, -marks her-. There :) Ney, even if you doesn't ask me in the previous chapter, you can always send me an e-mail (there's a link to my e-mail on my profile page, right?) to ask me! You're reading this because I'm threatening you to? Just kidding… Thank you for supporting this fiction from Chapter 1 to this very last chapter (By the way, I'm an authoress.)! I would like you give my thank-you to both of you for reviewing! Cheers, this is the last chapter. I hope both of you and all the other readers will enjoy this!

I think that Senko is actually quite… Mary-Sue -.-. Gawd, I gotta' fix it up.

Because I twisted the Uchiha clan massacres, Sasuke will _not_ see a figure sitting on the wooden stand (or is it a lamp post? –Scratches head-). Haiko will not be at home, she will well, be at her friend's house for a sleepover because I can't let her be at home. I want to write about Haiko in the sequel still and to follow the plot in Naruto she must think that Itachi killed her clan and her sister.

Note: When I type Senko, I mean Orochimaru possessing Senko in this chapter, also known as err… two in one. Yeah, two in one… (I'm too lazy to type Senko/Orochimaru) I tried to write the battle scenes the best I can, but I think I failed miserably. I skipped a huge chunk of the killing and went straight to where Senko steps into Itachi's house because I'm too lazy to write about the battle scenes. This chapter will be pretty short due to it! (The first shorter chapter in all the chapters of this story so far… o-o the rest range from 4k-12k words)

I sorta' rushed this cause I felt extremely lazy. Hopefully it isn't that bad, though.

-Winces- Someone used Bone Crashing Hug no Jutsu on me… geez. My bones…! –Wails- And yeah, Tsusukuru, I can't help but to love them! XD I'm glad you liked that weird one-shot I wrote for fun. It took me 10 days to write because well, I'm LAZY! Ok, I'm digging my own grave –groans- I'm working on 'Broken Mirror Fixed Again' (The sequel to Her Last Seven Days), 'Just another One' (I decided to write another Shaman King Fiction lol?) and 'A Thousand Paper Cranes' **ALL** at the same time. Geez, I'm biting off more than I can chew! I'm so lazy and I started on three stories, great. I even plan to write another humor story on Akatsuki, which won't be a one-shot! –Cringes-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Gomen Nasai**

A dark silhouette ran through the woods with a katana in its left hand. Its movement was swift. It soon came to the end of the woods, outside the gates of Konohagakure. The two chuunins on guard were clearly surprised to see the silhouette. The silhouette stood in front of them.

"Senko-sama, aren't you supposed to be-" The man speaking was cut off by Senko. Senko had sliced his throat. His partner watched in horrors as the man, Keishin fell. He tried to run away but Senko did not allow it. Senko leaped and landed in front of the petrified man gracefully, before slicing his throat too. Senko watched emotionless as his body fell onto the floor with a soft 'thud'. Senko eyed the village with her Sharingan activated. The golden outlining was still visible. Her lips were set in a twisted smile as she licked the blood off the blade. She smirked and glanced at the gates of Konohagakure.

"**Been such a long time since I had been here in this pathetic village…**" Senko sneered, in a voice which did not belong to her. Her outlined lips twisted into a smirk and she proceeded to enter the gates.

Her eyes glistened and she leapt onto a building, and landed gently. She raced towards the part of Konohagakure where the Uchiha clan resides. She leapt over the buildings skillfully and finally, she stopped onto of a single house. That is **her** house. Her house was at the borders of the part where the Uchiha clan resides. Senko leaped down from the roof and slipped into the house. Her Sharingan infused eyes with a golden line outlining her pupils made her seem menacing, even with all the bandages. With a smile enough to send chill down anybody's spine, she pushed the door opened. It groaned lightly and that was enough to wake Uchiha Rai and Uchiha Irito up. Irito was scared by the suddenly sound.

"Stay here, honey," Rai soothed his shocked wife and he grabbed his katana before going down. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his daughter with her Sharingan infused eyes.

"Sen… Senko…?" Rai was shocked. Senko did not reply but she charged towards her father, her eyes did not even blink. Rai was caught by surprise when his daughter suddenly attacked him. He managed to raise his katana just in time to block the attack. He gasped when he felt the force Senko applied. It was definitely enough to kill.

"What are you doing?" Rai snapped. He had never lost his temper on his daughter before. Never once had he. Senko always played the role as a daughter perfectly. She was the perfect daughter. He thought that Senko would at least be shock, but she was not. She simply drew a kunai from her holster and threw it towards Rai. Rai managed to jump out of the way just in time but she managed to make a cut on his leg. Rai hissed slightly.

"Senko… what are you doing!?" Irito who was just descending from the stairs nearly shouted. Senko turned her head and faced her mother, her bangs of raven hair curtaining her face.

"**Why… so you two are the parents of my delicate new container I see…**" A slightly high-pitched female voice coming from Senko's mouth said with a twisted smirk on her face. Rai and Irito knew that the voice did not belong to their daughter.

"Who are you?" Rai hissed. "Give us our daughter back!"

"**I'm afraid that's impossible…If you must know… I'm Orochimaru,**" Senko laughed, talking in the voice which was not hers. Rai and Irito froze, their eyes were wide open.

"O…Orochimaru…? Impossible…" Irito mumbled quietly.

"**Why yes it's possible, I have no time for chats, see you two around… some other times, perhaps.**"

"Get out of our daughter's body!" Irito shouted, holding a kunai in her hand.

"**I'm afraid I won't… I want her body, I want the Ryuujin Sharingan,**" Senko smirked and said. Rai's eyes widened.

"No way… how did you find out about the Ryuujin Sharingan…."

"**I have my ways, now, die peacefully…**" Senko charged towards them holding her katana in front of her with her left arm. She attacked Rai who blocked her attack. Suddenly, Senko disappeared. '_A bunshin…?_' Suddenly, Irito screamed in pain. Rai turned over and saw two kunai stuck on her chest, each nailing her lungs. Rai gasped. His Sharingan bled into view and he looked around, tears staining his face. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a few kunai slicing the air, heeding towards him. He held up his katana and blocked all of the kunai. He looked around again. He could not see anything at all.

"**Behind you,**" the voice of Orochimaru sneered and Rai turned back, just in time to see Senko's Sharingan infused eyes with the golden line outlining her pupil. "**Emotions do make people weak.**" Senko said when thrusting her katana through the position where Rai's heart was located. Instantly Rai fell into an eternal slumber. "**It's really a pity her right arm will be permanently damaged at the shoulder joint… she could have been the perfect container…**" Senko laughed and walked out of the house, towards the direction where the Uchiha clan resides. Her left hand clutched a blood-bathed katana.

Itachi's eyes shot open. How could he fall asleep!? He sensed that something was out of place and immediately went into the room and to his horrors, Senko was not there! Itachi knew where she will be and he did not hesitate to make his way towards Konohagakure. He crashed the window and ran swiftly through the deep, dark woods. He hoped he was not too late. '_Who am I trying to kid? While I was sleeping, and now running, Senko could just be doing something bad!_' Itachi cursed. '_Or should I say, Orochimaru could just be making Senko do something bad…_' At the thought of this, Itachi increased his speed.

"Why are you doing this, Senko? What are you displeased with…?" One of the half-dead Uchiha asked, spitting out blood. Senko's outlined lips twisted into yet another smirk.

"**Oh no, I'm not displeased with anything, or should I say, Senko isn't displeased with anything…**" Uchiha Shikae gasped. She was one of Senko's subordinates. She would know Senko's voice anywhere.

"Who are you? You aren't Senko-sama!" Shikae snapped in her hoarse voice.

"**Seems like there's a smart one amongst the Uchiha… You are right, yet also wrong. I'm Senko, but I'm also Orochimaru.** **In short, I'm in control of Senko's body.**" Shikae gasped.

"No… No way…!" Shikae shrieked, ignoring the pain.

"**Uchiha Senko will be my new container… that's all you need to know… now die…**" With that, Senko strike Shikae. Shikae's eyes were wide opened when Life escaped from her body. She refused to let her eyelids cover her shock-filled eyes. Her eyes resembled those of one who will come back as a vengeful spirit for revenge after death. Senko then proceeded to slaughter the rest of the clan.

Itachi tried to ignore the feeling in his heart. It fell like fire burning. It was the sort of feeling you get when someone close to you die. He pushed his speed to his limit and started taking longer leaps. '_I'm worried…_'

Senko touched the blood on her ANBU uniform and smirked. She pulled out the broken ANBU mask and slipped it onto her face. She tied the strings into a knot and smirked behind the mask at her final destination; the biggest Uchiha mansion of the district. Senko smiled and walked through the gates with a dark chakra surrounding her.

Sasuke was running towards home. He had been so absorbed into his training that he forgot about the time.

"I'm so late!" Sasuke wailed.

Itachi wiped the sweat off his face. It had been a long time since he felt his own sweat. He stopped in front of the gates to Konohagakure. '_This scent… its blood…_' Itachi thought. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something on the ground. He saw the two chuunin guards lying on the floor, both pair of eyes widened in shock and fear. Itachi inwardly cursed. He knew that he had no time to waste. He immediately leapt onto the nearest roof and heeded towards his home.

"Why are you doing this, Senko?" The raven-haired lady gasped, coughing out blood. Senko gave her a bored glance.

"**You are the hundred and eighty-seven person to ask me that question today, Uchiha Mikoto,**" Senko laughed. Mikoto's eyes widened.

"You aren't Senko!" She hissed.

"**Why… I don't wish to explain again. Go down there and ask the King of Hell who I am!**" Senko smirked and stabbed Mikoto, at the location where her heart was located. Fugaku, who had just waked up, stared in horror as his daughter-in-law-supposed-to-be killed his wife.

"Who are you, I know you aren't Senko!" Fugaku growled and charged towards Senko who merely laughed. Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Senko crashed down onto the floor as if in huge pain.

"**Don't struggle, Uchiha Senko! You won't be able to win!**" Senko snarled, shocking Fugaku.

_In Senko's mind  
_

_Senko cursed Orochimaru in her colorful language. During the time when she was unconscious, he actually what, TOOK OVER HER BODY!? She gritted her teeth and was determined to push Orochimaru out of her body. Orochimaru hissed. Senko glared at him._

"_Orochimaru, get out of my body!"_

"_My darling, I won't, now give up already and be good, let me complete what I had started!"_

"_Out, I say now, OUT!" Senko screamed. Senko's anger was at the maximum. Orochimaru hissed when he felt Senko's anger._

"_Very well then, I will see you soon, my toy!" Orochimaru laughed._

_End_

Fugaku took the chance and stabbed Senko from the back. Senko gasped. The golden line outlining her pupils had disappeared and so had the black line outlining her lips. She looked up at her murderer.

"Fu…Fugaku-san…" Senko whispered quietly. Fugaku gasped. He realized that Senko was possessed just now. Senko gazed at him with her Sharingan and looked down at her left arm. The three lines of words had already begun to come into sight. She smiled softly.

"Thank…thank you, Fugaku-san," Senko then collapsed onto the floor. Fugaku stared at the katana in his hand. It dropped onto the ground with a silent 'cling'. "And sorry, Itachi-kun, per…perhaps it's late. But I had… always…loved…you…" With that, Senko released her last breath, a smile playing on her lips when she fell into an eternal slumber. Her eyes closed peacefully and she was gone. No, more precisely. Life was drained from her body. It was only at that moment Fugaku sensed a pair of cold eyes piercing his soul. He turned towards the direction where the freezing aura radiated from. He stared at the dark silhouette with Sharingan infused eyes (anyone bothered to count how many times I used 'Sharingan infused eyes' in this chapter?), but not just any Sharingan. They were the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Itachi… so you really…" Fugaku whispered quietly.

"I did, and I don't need to explain to you why did I. It's the same reason as why you're going to die," Itachi said calmly. Fugaku froze in horrors. Itachi took this chance and strike him. He threw a kunai at him and it hit his heart, killing him instantly. After finishing his kill, he immediately approached Senko. He checked her pulse, silently hoping that there will be at least a slow heartbeat, but there was no. There was not. There was not even a single movement when Itachi took her still warm hand in his. Itachi gazed at her face. This was different from what Yang showed him, yet the same. She killed his mother, and was killed by his father. He killed his father, and she was supposed to have a short conversation with him, at least a short conversation… before she finally starts her sleep. He closed his eyes and forced the tear back. No, a shinobi cannot cry. Suddenly, Itachi heard a soft 'click'. He decided on the silliest thing ever. Uchiha Itachi decided to take the rap for something that Orochimaru did, using his fiancée's body.

He stood up, and allowed his normal Sharingan to take over his Mangekyo Sharingan. As he expected, he saw his brother coming in.

"Nii…Nii-san? Uncle and Aunt are all dead!" Sasuke wailed. Itachi turned around and Sasuke stared at his eyes. Suddenly, Itachi threw a kunai at his little brother. Sasuke was shocked. It flew pass Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi ignored his conscience which was screaming at him to stop. No, all he wanted was to let Senko have a good name after death.

"Foolish little brother… you're weak," Itachi said emotionlessly. At the moment, a cut made by the kunai started to bleed.

"Nii…Nii-san?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"This whole clan is pathetic," Itachi landed his gaze on his brother and spoke. Sasuke stared at his elder brother in horrors.

"You… you…" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi.

"Yes, I kill them; all of them," Itachi stated.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked quietly. Itachi hesitated for a moment.

"To test what I'm capable of. To reach the maximum of my capacity," Itachi replied coldly.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke roared as he tried to attack his older brother who easily avoided all of his attack. Itachi was running out of patience and his Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and horror when he saw the Mangekyo Sharingan and he took to his heels; running like there is no tomorrow. '_Foolish little brother… so that's how you react when troubles arise…_' Itachi closed his eyes and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Sasuke, who was screaming and constantly looking back.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me!" Sasuke screamed.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi's cold voice caught Sasuke's attention, and he turned to face Itachi who was standing in front. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Itachi looking at him with those emotionless eyes.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi then put Sasuke under the strongest Genjutsu ever. Sasuke watched as Itachi showed him a false scene where he killed all of the clan members, including Senko. Senko was showed trying to persuade him to stop and then murdered by him. Sasuke screamed and fell unconscious. Itachi then deactivated the Genjutsu and allowed his normal eyes to take over his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was tired, but he wanted to see her one last time. He walked into the room where the corpse of Uchiha Senko lies and kneeled down beside her corpse. He touched her cheek lightly and let a deep sigh. He reached out his hand to remove her mask, to reveal her beautiful, color-drained face.

"You never said good bye…" Itachi whispered, and kissed Senko one last time on her pale, pink lips. He never wanted to go, but he knew that he must. Just like her name. She came into his life like a flash of lightning, and went out like a flash of lightning. Itachi closed his eyes. One thing he was sure about was, all his emotions died that night.

* * *

Fine, you can kill me for the lame ending! It came out worse than I planned! But anyway, you can't expect anything better from an authoress as lazy as me! It was finished in a rush because I was too lazy. Hopefully it won't take long for me to submit the first chapter of the sequel! In case you don't know, Senko means 'flash'.  



End file.
